<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like a shadow loves the light by robinyourcreator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124378">like a shadow loves the light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinyourcreator/pseuds/robinyourcreator'>robinyourcreator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Warnings That Apply to Canon, Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinyourcreator/pseuds/robinyourcreator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Yoosun had found Hyewon and Dohwa earlier during the escape plan? </p><p>What if everyone just *talked* to each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dohwa/Suh Hyewon/Suh Yoosun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoosun frowned under her mask. This had to be Hyewon's doing. It had to be. Only a fool would think it a coincidence that the <em> (arrogant, stubborn, pigheaded) </em> mistress and her favorite flower maiden were missing right when the latter was due to Bloom any moment. </p><p> </p><p>Of <em> course </em> Hyewon would be impatient and foolish enough to try and smuggle Dohwa out of the garden on her own without consulting her <em> (Hyewon never would, she was just a servant, a shadow, a fixture, something there to clean up her messes for her--) or </em>Aunt. </p><p> </p><p>And, of course, <em> of course, </em> Yoosun fumed, coming to a halt outside a secluded apartment that was already beginning to drown her in the scent of peach blossoms, <em> of course </em> as soon as Hyewon rashly decided to go out on her own, <em> Dohwa would finally Bloom.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosun threw the door open with far more force than was necessary, and bit back a snarl when she saw them: Hyewon, crouched over a flushed Dohwa, as Dohwa panted and sobbed and clutched her arms and legs around her, the scent of flowers filling the whole room, the whole <em> garden </em> already. </p><p> </p><p><em> "What do you think you're doing?!" </em>Yoosun snapped, whipping off her mask with one hand as the other wrenched Hyewon off of Dohwa, dragging her up like a child by the back of her collar. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> (Had she truly pretended to be Hyewon for so long that she had become as foul tempered and beastly as her, too?) </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Yoosun, what do you think you're--" </em>Hyewon started, breaking off with a yelp when Yoosun dropped her.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Unnie…!" </em> Dohwa exclaimed, and Yoosun hated, hated, <em> hated </em> the hurt and needy and <em> betrayed </em> look in her eyes. "Hyewon-unnie was just trying to help!" </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun frowned. She crouched down to face Dohwa while Hyewon wound up for one of her tirades. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she reached out and caressed Dohwa's hair, her cheek, breathed her in. And then before Dohwa or Hyewon could react, she jabbed the back of Dohwa's neck, knocking her unconscious. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm afraid it's too late for that now. I'm sorry, Dohwa." She turned to Hyewon. </p><p> </p><p>"And <em> you, </em> " she started, climbing to her feet and dragging Hyewon up with her by her lapels. "What were you <em> thinking? </em> What if someone else had found you, what if she had <em> kissed you </em>? Do you think Dohwa could even bear to look at you anymore if she found out you were a Flower Maiden? After everything you've put her through?" </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon at least had the decency to look remorseful for once in her life. "I just wanted to help her. She asked me, and I couldn't-- I couldn't refuse her, not when I know what it's like. It <em> hurts, </em>Yoosun. I couldn't just leave her to suffer."  </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think I want her to suffer?" Yoosun said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon smiled sadly. "No, of course not. I can't imagine you wishing that for anyone." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun closed her eyes, hiding most of her feelings behind one of her bland smiles. "With all that I've had to do to keep our secret safe, I'm surprised you can still think of me that way, Hyewon." </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do, you're my…" Hyewon hesitated. "You're my friend, Yoosun. Closer than any sister or lover ever could be. You're my <em> only </em> friend, really."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Really? That's honestly how you think of me? How can you even bear to say that with a straight face? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shoved down her disgust, her bland smile vanishing as she lowered her eyes. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't wish suffering on anyone. But not for Dohwa. <em> Never </em> for Dohwa. Of course I don't want this."  </p><p> </p><p>"That's not--" Hyewon protested, but Yoosun barreled past her.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't have a choice anymore, Hyewon. An escape was already dangerous enough, and if it had worked it wouldn't have mattered if you kept your post here. But there's no way for us to smuggle Dohwa out of the garden now, not in this state. And if you had--" Yoosun faltered, ugly jealousy curling in her chest. </p><p> </p><p><em> If you had taken what was supposed to be </em> <b> <em>mine--</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>"Even the Suh family name couldn't keep you from being dismissed if you had ruined Dohwa's coming of age. At the very least you'd no longer be the mistress, and at worst someone would have found out your secret. With Dohwa in the Garden and you in disgrace, then where would we be? Do you truly think another mistress would allow Dohwa to continue her experiments? Or worse--" </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon flinched. <em> Clearly </em> she hadn't thought the consequences through before, and was only starting to see them now.</p><p> </p><p>"You are <em> not </em>a popular woman, Hyewon," Yoosun continued, placing her hands on Hyewon's shoulders and forcing her to look her in the eyes. "Do you really think your successor would pass up the opportunity to profit off all the enemies you've made, that she wouldn't let them hurt Dohwa to get to you?" </p><p> </p><p>"...No." Hyewon was shaking. Yoosun had really only spoken of consequences to Dohwa, but whatever awaited Dohwa awaited Hyewon as well, and <em> worse </em>, if Hyewon was discovered. </p><p> </p><p>"Then go. Leave here as the mistress and begin making preparations. I know you care for Dohwa. Try to… try to make it as easy for her as possible. I'll take her back to her quarters." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon nodded, an odd look on her face as she tugged on her proper clothes, almost as if she were studying her, studying <em> Yoosun, </em> as if really seeing her for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun felt a surge of guilt under the sudden scrutiny, and quickly retrieved her mask to cover it up, immediately feeling safer once it was back on her face. She shoved the feelings down, down, down into the depths of her soul. She couldn't afford to feel guilt yet, not while Hyewon still lived. Guilt was a luxury she could not afford to indulge until she took Hyewon's place. A tool did not feel guilt, and a tool she would be until she was free from her shadow.</p><p> </p><p>Mask in place, she then retrieved Dohwa as well, carefully picking her up bridal style and cradling her close to her chest. Dohwa was so <em> warm </em> , like a fever, like a fire, and so very, very soft, a comforting weight in her arms. From anyone else the scent of a First Bloom would have been overpowering, like drowning in cheap perfume, but from <em> Dohwa, </em> its sweetness only felt all the more intoxicating. </p><p> </p><p>"I will do my part for her as well. It is the very least that she deserves," she said quickly, her tone softening and betraying her again.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon stood up, clothed in the robes and jewels of the mistress once more, still with that odd look on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait," she said, and a lifetime of following orders froze Yoosun in place. </p><p> </p><p>"You… you have feelings for her too, don't you. Gods, you're just as in love with her as I am, aren't you." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun stiffened. Since when had Hyewon ever paid attention to anyone's feelings but her own? And to <em> Yoosun's, </em> no less. </p><p> </p><p>"I am your shadow in all things, my lady." Yoosun turned to leave but found herself frozen once more, this time from Hyewon's hand on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon frowned at her answer. "Soon you won't have to be. I promise you that. The very least I owe you is a life free of me. And for now…" She ran her fingers through Dohwa's hair, it must have come completely loose from her braid at some point--had Hyewon done that? Had she been teasing her, undressing her?</p><p> </p><p>Once again Yoosun fought down the jealousy rearing its ugly head, all but trembling with the effort of it. Hyewon had no power, not here, not when Dohwa was in her arms and soon to be in her bed. The only thing Hyewon had left was to play her part and to die. That was all.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you'll be gentle to her," Hyewon said, her voice the softest Yoosun had ever heard it. She closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to Dohwa's forehead. "If I have to give her up to anyone... I'm glad it's to you, Yoosun." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun nodded stiffly and then fled as quickly as she dared with Dohwa in her arms. Something she dared not name was unfurling in her chest, smothering the jealousy in its wake, and the thought of Hyewon noticing it was almost too much for her to bear.</p><p> </p><p><em> It was just Hyewon being selfish again, </em> she told herself. It was just Hyewon passing off yet another responsibility to her, the doll who took her place when she couldn't. It wasn't that Hyewon trusted her. Hyewon couldn't, she <em> wouldn't, </em>she simply wasn't capable of seeing Yoosun as a person. To Hyewon, giving her Dohwa was the same as giving her to the furniture. Yoosun was just a fixture to her. A doll, a shadow, an extension of her will. An object. She would no more be jealous of Yoosun than she would be of a table.</p><p> </p><p>It was not trust, or care, or fondness that she looked on Yoosun with. It couldn't be. Hyewon would sooner love a stone.</p><p> </p><p>And once she had outlived her usefulness, Hyewon would cast her aside just as easily. All that was left was to ensure the antidote remained incomplete until Hyewon's death, to ensure she cast <em> Hyewon </em>aside before the same could be done to her.</p><p> </p><p>If Yoosun couldn't cast her aside, couldn't leave Hyewon to die and then take her place, then she would have nothing left.</p><p> </p><p>There would be nothing left but to be thrown away, and still never be by her side.</p><p> </p><p>And then there would be nothing left of her at all.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyewon couldn’t care, couldn’t trust her, couldn’t love her. </p><p> </p><p>Because then there would be nothing left for Yoosun but to love her, just as she had always loved her, as fiercely as she loved the girl still held so tightly in her arms. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If the habit hadn't been beaten out of her years ago, Yoosun would have sworn. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon didn't have to die, and Dohwa didn't have to live through her worst nightmare. Aunt had been teaching her the political machinations of the court for years in preparation for her taking Hyewon's place.</p><p> </p><p>What good were those lessons to her, if she couldn't use them to get anything that she wanted? </p><p> </p><p>Soft, she was going <em> soft</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Gritting her teeth, Yoosun doubled back and caught Hyewon as she was heading back to the administrative building. </p><p> </p><p><em> "What are you doing?" </em> Hyewon hissed, as Yoosun took one hand off Dohwa to yank her back into the shadows. <em> “Are you out of your mind?!”  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> “Quiet,” </em> Yoosun snapped, shifting the cloaked bundle of Dohwa against her shoulder so she could slap her hand over an indignant Hyewon’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Turn around and come meet me in the garden. I have a plan. We’re going to give Dohwa a choice, and <em>you </em>are going to be on your best behavior to make sure this plan succeeds. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s glower softened, and she nodded. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Good girl,” </em>Yoosun murmured, and then patting the top of Hyewon’s head once before she could react, fled into the night. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Climbing the peach tree wasn’t as difficult as Yoosun had feared it would be with Dohwa in tow. The rest of the complex would be in an uproar any moment now as the search for Dohwa intensified, but for now the garden was at peace. </p><p> </p><p>Just as Aunt had planned, the carefully tended inner garden would provide cover and deniability for the scent of a blooming Flower Maiden. Few guards had the privilege of guarding the actual <em> flowers </em>of the Moonlight Garden, and from her current vantage point Yoosun would have plenty of warning for when Hyewon or the next patrol arrived. </p><p> </p><p>So for now she waited, Dohwa passed out in her lap and burning up even through the heavy cloaks Yoosun had bundled around her. If she didn’t have to be on watch for Hyewon or the guards, it would almost be a pleasant way to pass an evening. </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps when her plan succeeded, she would bring Dohwa back to this spot and recreate the more pleasant parts of it.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Hyewon's arrival ruined that line of thought. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing ruefully, Yoosun tucked Dohwa securely against her chest, careful to keep her steady as she silently jumped down from the tree. She then darted from shadow to shadow to follow Hyewon, who was doing her best imitation of a worried husband, wringing her hands and glancing about as if she would find Dohwa in one of the bushes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to draw unnecessary attention to yourself looking like that, my lady,” Yoosun chided, dropping down from the wall behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon nearly jumped out of her skin. <em> “Don’t do that! </em>” she hissed indignantly, bristling and hunching her shoulders like an angry cat.</p><p> </p><p>“I was only ensuring that you arrived unfollowed, my lady,” Yoosun said mildly, her usual indulgent smile in place even under the mask.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s brow furrowed. “Don’t you <em> ‘my lady’ </em> me, Yoosun, you know you only did that to scare me. We-- <em> Dohwa </em>doesn’t have time for you to tease me-- you said you had a plan!” </p><p> </p><p>“I do. But for it to succeed, you are going to have to do as I say. <em> Exactly </em> as I say. Do you trust me, Suh Hyewon?” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, you know I’d trust you with anything, Yoosun,” Hyewon said immediately. </p><p> </p><p><em> Except for your attempted tryst with Dohwa, </em>Yoosun thought bitterly, but refused to let her smiling facade crack. </p><p> </p><p>“For you, and for Dohwa… I will do whatever you ask of me, if it’s for her sake.” </p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t going to thank you for it,” Yoosun warned. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon scoffed. “She was hardly going to thank me for what happened earlier, either. Is this any different?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not much different, no,” Yoosun agreed. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s eyes narrowed. “Yoosun, after everything you lectured me on consequences, are you asking me to let you bed Dohwa before the ceremony?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> telling </em> you, not <em> asking, </em> ” Yoosun snapped. “It was going to be <em> me </em> in your place at the ceremony anyways. The only one I am going to ask <em> anything </em> of is <em> Dohwa. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“And how is this any different from what you stopped me from doing?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I’m not a Flower Maiden desperate to hide her secret, and I’m not going to be a <em> fool </em>about what I’m about to do, Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p>The <em> “unlike you” </em>went unspoken, but from how Hyewon’s frown deepened it was abundantly clear. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun allowed herself a rare, genuine smile as she flicked Hyewon in the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“Because the mistress isn’t who’s going to be found with Dohwa.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>While Hyewon had been forced to double back to her rooms to retrieve her Yoosun wig and a masked guard uniform for her part, Yoosun had carefully smuggled Dohwa back into the guest quarters. </p><p> </p><p>The Chae family’s youngest daughter frequented Moonlight Garden enough to have semi-permanent quarters there, and more conveniently, had made such a disgrace of herself already with her rash temper and hatred of Hyewon that she was a natural choice for their scapegoat. </p><p> </p><p>It wouldn’t be the ideal circumstances for her first time with Dohwa, but they were circumstances that at least <em> (she hoped) </em>Dohwa would be able to live with. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon would find and drug Chae Sowol, who at this hour would likely already be halfway into a drunken stupor, and then she would bring her back to her rooms and keep her hidden until Dohwa’s bloom was complete. </p><p> </p><p>Until Hyewon played her part, Yoosun had nothing to do but wait for Dohwa to wake up. In the meantime, she’d spread out a futon and tucked Dohwa into it. </p><p> </p><p>Ideally, Dohwa wouldn’t need tending to until Yoosun had the chance to change into Sowol’s clothes-- the more evidence that could be stacked against her, the better. </p><p> </p><p>But if Dohwa happened to wake before then… <em> well. </em> Yoosun wasn’t about to make the woman she loved suffer a moment longer than she had to for the likes of <em> Chae Sowol.  </em></p><p> </p><p>If she had to delay or worse, be <em>interrupted </em>while she relieved Dohwa’s bloom because Hyewon was late… </p><p> </p><p>Scowling under her mask, Yoosun began to climb to her feet, going to check once again that she’d properly locked the door when--</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa caught her by her clothes, pulling her back down with surprising strength. </p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t leave me like this, Yoosun-unnie,” Dohwa whispered desperately, hiding her face as she clung to Yoosun’s shirt with both hands, blushing to the tips of her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun smiled, tossing her mask aside and pulling Dohwa into her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” she said, leaning into her and pushing Dohwa back down onto the sheets.</p><p> </p><p>A familiar series of knocks sounded at the door, and Yoosun ignored it as Hyewon repeated the knocks, this time <em> much </em>louder. Instead, she took a few moments to kiss Dohwa long and slow and deep, and to her pleasant surprise Dohwa returned it just as fiercely. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to take care of you very soon, Dohwa,” Yoosun promised, pulling away to let the younger woman catch her breath. Dohwa looked half debauched already, half-naked in only her <em> jeogori, </em> flushed and panting and tears in her eyes, her hair a messy fan across the pillow. </p><p> </p><p>And then Yoosun unlocked the door.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I still don’t like this.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t ask if you liked the plan. I asked if you were willing to go through with it for Dohwa.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know Dohwa isn’t going to like this, either.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you have a better option in mind? Or are you just complaining and wasting what little time we have?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...No. I’ll do it. You’ll get your scapegoat and as much time with Dohwa as I can provide. I… I am sure she will be much happier that it’s you instead of me.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Careful, Hyewon. If you hand Dohwa over to me so easily, no one's going to believe the jealous rage you’re supposed to be in when she’s found.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “...That won’t be a problem. Suh Hyewon is known for nothing if not her temper, after all. And even if it’s to you… Trust me, I will be jealous. Already I’m so jealous I could die.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hyewon couldn’t read the expression that passed over Yoosun’s face, only saw the hint of a smirk below the mask. Instantly, Yoosun was in her space, Dohwa’s sleeping form pressed between them as Yoosun leaned in to breathe on her ear.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Is it me, Suh Hyewon, that you’re jealous of? Or Dohwa?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon sighed in irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“Yoosun, you lucky bastard,” she grumbled under her breath. <em> Yoosun </em> got to carry Dohwa like a princess and take her to bed; <em> she </em> had to lug <em> Chae Sowol </em>of all people, and as the thought of holding her so closely made Hyewon rather ill, she’d slung her over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes.</p><p> </p><p>Once she reached the guest quarters, Hyewon shifted her grip, using all of her strength to keep Sowol’s dead weight up like she was simply helping a drunkard home rather than basically committing a kidnapping.</p><p> </p><p>At least she got to be masked for this. It wasn’t uncommon for the servants of the mistress to escort overly rowdy drunken noblewomen to their rooms to prevent them from causing a scene or damaging the Garden’s… <em> “merchandise.” </em></p><p> </p><p>And with Sowol already being known as a troublemaker, no one would question it <em> if </em>they were seen. But being seen risked someone putting together the details of Yoosun’s plan, so it was best for them to not be seen at all.</p><p> </p><p>The guest quarters weren’t being searched yet-- the guards would put off alienating or <em> interrupting </em> the Garden’s wealthy clientele as long as possible. Hopefully, that would give Yoosun enough time to take care of Dohwa’s bloom... </p><p> </p><p><em> Finally </em>she found Chae Sowol’s room and stopped to tap out the pattern she and Yoosun used to identify each other. </p><p> </p><p>And waited. </p><p> </p><p>And <em> waited.  </em></p><p> </p><p>It likely hadn’t been more than a minute, but this was <em> Yoosun’s </em>plan! Who did she think she was, making her wait-- </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun finally opened the door, unmasked and disheveled, and with a grin yanked Hyewon and Sowol in after her. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa, flushed and trembling and almost entirely undressed, squeaked and pulled a sheet up past her nose. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Hyewon-unnie? </em> What’s…” Dohwa’s words caught in her throat. She swallowed, and took a deep shuddering breath, some clarity returning to her eyes as she struggled against the Bloom, her gaze darting between the three other women in the room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just what had Yoosun been doing to her? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me what’s going on right now, <em> unnie, </em>” Dohwa demanded, shaking hands clutching the sheet at her shoulder now, as she leveled what was still a truly fearsome glare at Yoosun and Hyewon.</p><p> </p><p>“Just some precautions,” Yoosun said easily, shucking off her uniform and beginning to undress Sowol. “They’re not here to join in.” </p><p> </p><p>She pulled the first of Sowol’s clothes over her head. “Unless you’d <em> like </em>for Hyewon to help you still. We are both terribly fond of you, Dohwa. We could take turns?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s head snapped up at that, finally tearing her gaze off of Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We most certainly could not!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I expect that kind of teasing from the mistress, but not from <em> you, </em>Yoosun-unnie,” Dohwa snapped, somehow blushing even deeper now. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shrugged, pulling on the last of Sowol’s clothes. “I wasn’t teasing. But I’ll take that as a no. It’s for the best, I suppose.” She leaned in conspiratorially to whisper in Dohwa’s ear. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon suddenly experienced a horrible sinking feeling and a very strong desire to do Yoosun physical harm, which she shoved down in lieu of dragging Chae Sowol to the other side of the room and dumping her unconscious form behind a changing screen. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon is actually terrified of women, you know,” Yoosun whispered, Dohwa shuddering at the breath on her ear, and Hyewon <em> knew </em> it had to be on purpose that Yoosun was just loud enough for Hyewon to hear her. “I have to take her place every time <em> the mistress </em> is supposed to do her… more <em> interesting </em> duties.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Suh Yoosun! </em> ” Hyewon finally snapped. <em> “What’s gotten into you? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>That was dangerously, <em> dangerously </em> close to revealing Hyewon’s secret. Dohwa was a Flower Maiden, had hidden being one for fifteen years and <em> lived with Flower Maidens for five more. </em>Giving her a puzzle piece like that was an obscene risk--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What was Yoosun thinking?!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Who…” Dohwa broke off, shuddering as Yoosun started kissing down her neck and Hyewon fumed--</p><p> </p><p><em> (Really? While I’m still in the room? </em>) </p><p> </p><p>“Who the mistress does or does not take into her bed is of,” Dohwa gasped, “Is of no concern to me.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hyewon could have <em> wept</em>; she was far too relieved to feel jealous or offended at Dohwa’s response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Gods bless Dohwa and the parents who raised her to be such a decent and well-mannered child.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Mm, I’m sure you have far more pressing concerns on your mind right now,” Yoosun replied, burying her face in Dohwa’s hair. </p><p> </p><p>“You,” Dohwa started, still flushed, still trembling, and calling upon what Hyewon knew had to be a truly <em>astonishing</em> amount of self-control, pushed Yoosun off of her. <em>“Still</em> haven’t explained what’s going on, <em>unnie.</em>” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun just <em> smiled, </em>that same indulgent smile she pasted on whenever Hyewon was being difficult. </p><p> </p><p>But then she glanced over at Hyewon, and that smile vanished, replaced with a blank, vacant look, the light seeming to leave her half-lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’ve never been able to guess what she’s thinking when she makes that face. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it time the mistress made an appearance? She must be distraught, with her <em> favorite </em>Flower Maiden going missing so close to her ceremony.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon grit her teeth. “Will that give you enough time?” </p><p> </p><p>“As long as you don’t search this block first, <em> my lady, </em> there will be time enough for whatever Dohwa chooses,” Yoosun retorted, and Hyewon had spent enough time at court to know when that tone of “ <em> my lady” </em> meant something along the lines of <em> “I’d have your throat slit if I thought I could get away with it. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“As long as Dohwa is taken care of, then,” Hyewon ground out from between her teeth, pausing at the door to glance back one last time.</p><p> </p><p>“Then be a good little girl for us, Suh Hyewon, and run along to play your part. You’ve never had trouble causing a fuss before,” Yoosun called lazily, reclining on her elbows and smiling once more, her eyes never leaving Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon, for once in her life, did not rise to the bait; she simply slipped her mask into place and closed the door behind her, leaving it for Yoosun to lock. </p><p> </p><p>She had a part to play? Then <em> fine, </em> she would play it and play it well, and then she and Yoosun were going to have a very, <em> very </em>long talk together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What’s gotten into you, Yoosun? How long has it been that you’ve hated me so much? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this fic was supposed to be mostly smut. I swear it was supposed to be mostly smut!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>smut was promised, smut was given</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dohwa had to be at her limit by now, Yoosun mused. She had held up quite admirably so far, and Yoosun was honest enough with herself to acknowledge that she <em> liked </em> Dohwa like this, angry and demanding and still very much herself despite what had to be a truly <em> dizzying </em>amount of Flower Poison running through her veins right now. </p><p> </p><p><em> Maybe putting her to sleep for a while slowed the spread, </em>she thought idly, more than happy to lay back and enjoy the view as Dohwa glowered at her, trembling with need and barely restraining herself from jumping Yoosun right then and there. </p><p> </p><p>She’d already known that Dohwa was a braver creature than Hyewon would ever be, but the differences were quite stark now. On Hyewon’s first bloom she’d given in immediately, tossed away every scrap of her pride in pursuit of relief. </p><p> </p><p>It hung by just a very, <em> very </em>fragile thread, but Dohwa still had a hold of herself for now. </p><p> </p><p>“Escape is simply no longer an option in your current state. So I’m here to offer you a choice, Dohwa. I can take you back to your quarters, where you’ll be bound and left to wait for your coming of age ceremony tomorrow night, as all Flower Maidens must. <em> Or, </em>” Yoosun paused significantly. </p><p> </p><p>With that one word, the thread simply <em> snapped </em>, Dohwa collapsing and throwing herself at Yoosun. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Please,” </em>Dohwa sobbed, clutching at Yoosun’s robes. “Please don’t leave me to that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much it frightens you,” Yoosun soothed, pulling Dohwa closer. “So I’m going to take care of you in Hyewon’s place. But we are going to have to<em> lie, </em> Dohwa. Can you do that for me?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes,” </em> Dohwa whispered hoarsely, shuddering through another sob. “Just <em> hurry, unnie </em>.”  </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be quick,” Yoosun promised, gently pushing Dohwa back onto the bed and before she could react, pinned Dohwa’s wrists together above her head. How beautiful she looked like that, her hair, already starting to lighten with the effects of First Bloom, fanned out on the pillow behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa made soft sounds of protest, but didn’t try to push her away. </p><p> </p><p>“Just another part of the deception, I’m afraid,” Yoosun said, as she wound silk ribbons around Dohwa’s hands and tied them tight. “I’m sorry. The worse it looks when we’re done, the easier things will be for you after. Fewer lies to tell, fewer questions asked and punishments given.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… I trust you, Yoosun-unnie,” Dohwa said, turning her head to avoid looking Yoosun in the face. “Please hurry.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun paused, her hand at the laces of Dohwa’s <em> jeogori, </em>and gently reached up to cup Dohwa’s cheek, prodding her to look her in the face. “I’m going to take care of you, Dohwa.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For as long as I live, as long as you will have me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll believe that when I see it, unnie,” Dohwa hissed, squirming beneath her and arching into the touch. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun laughed, low and soft and breathy, and without further ado, leaned in to kiss her fiercely, her other hand tugging the laces of Dohwa’s <em> jeogori </em> free, finally, <em> finally </em>divesting her of the last of her clothing. </p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command,” she murmured into Dohwa’s ear when they parted to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun rested her weight on one elbow as she reached down, down, down, teasing her fingers through Dohwa’s folds, mentally making a map of where she thought Dohwa would like it most, as she bit down right below Dohwa’s seed, on the muscle where her neck met her shoulder, and <em> sucked.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> It’ll need to look angry and possessive. ...Now </em> <b> <em>that’s </em> </b> <em> a role being Hyewon has certainly taught me how to play. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ll make this quick,” Yoosun promised, laving her tongue over the angry red mark she’d left as Dohwa jackknifed beneath her, her whole body arching into the touch as Yoosun swiped her thumb over Dohwa’s clit. “We can take our time some other night, if you’d like.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Maybe leave a trail of marks down the Blooming flowers? Then the marks can’t be covered up with powder, they’ll be in plain sight until they heal. Excellent. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That depends,” Dohwa snapped, “<em>entirely </em>on you <em>hurrying up</em> <em>and fucking me already.</em>” </p><p> </p><p><em> “Aha,” </em> Yoosun teased, grinning down at Dohwa. “I see you <em> have </em>learned something in your time here.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Don’t make me say it again, <em> unnie,” </em>Dohwa groaned, hiding her face behind her bound wrists.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Yoosun promised, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to Dohwa’s lips, and before she could think better of it, guided Dohwa’s hands away from her face. </p><p> </p><p>“Here, this way you can still hold on to me,” she explained, and Dohwa, catching on, looped her bound wrists over Yoosun’s head. </p><p> </p><p>And then she finally gave Dohwa what she so desperately needed, burying her face in the flowers blooming across Dohwa’s shoulder as she thrust two fingers into her. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa <em> whimpered </em>in relief as she clutched Yoosun closer, fingers clutching at her robes, her hair, whatever she could reach, heels digging into Yoosun’s back as she crushed their bodies together, pulling her closer, closer. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun gently swirled her fingers, caressing and searching Dohwa’s front wall until she found what she was looking for. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Here?” </em>she murmured in Dohwa’s ear. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Yes!” </em> Dohwa flexed her fingers, curled her toes, nodded frantically against Yoosun’s neck. <em> “More, deeper, please, I need--”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Yoosun soothed, thrusting, stroking inside her as Dohwa trembled and sobbed beneath her. “It’s alright. I’ve got you, Dohwa.” </p><p> </p><p>Once she found a rhythm Dohwa seemed to like, she leaned down again, continuing to leave a trail of red bruises over the budding peach blossoms.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Do you need more?” </em>Yoosun murmured, mouthing at Dohwa’s breast, savoring every sigh, every moan, every gasp and whimper and hitch of breath she was drawing out of Dohwa beneath her. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa nodded frantically, and then pulled Yoosun up by the back of her collar to crush their mouths together.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun froze, paralyzed at the thought that <em> Dohwa </em> was initiating, was kissing <em> her.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I thought her skin tasted sweet.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Please </em> don’t stop now, unnie,” Dohwa begged when they parted, letting out a helpless whine as Yoosun slid her fingers out of her. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Yoosun promised, resting on one elbow to better leverage herself on top of Dohwa. “I’m going to give you exactly what you need.” </p><p> </p><p>And then Yoosun thrust into her with three fingers, never once taking her eyes off Dohwa’s face. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa <em> keened </em>in relief, digging her fingers into the back of Yoosun’s neck so hard that she could feel the little half-moons of Dohwa’s nails digging into her skin through her clothes. </p><p> </p><p><em> Just a bit more, and then you’ll Bloom for me, </em> <b> <em>just</em> </b> <em> for me. I’m the only person who is ever going to see you like this. This moment is mine, mine, mine alone.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Because I love you, Dohwa. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shifted her hand <em> just </em>the slightest, angling her thumb so she could rub at Dohwa’s clit while her fingers filled her up, slick heat squeezing around them until--</p><p> </p><p>Breathlessly--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Breathtakingly-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shattered.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>In a single moment, all the flowers Bloomed, opening up in the same instant every hair on Dohwa’s head transformed into the palest pink. </p><p> </p><p>She gasped helplessly for a moment, her eyes unfocused and staring at nothing, before collapsing bonelessly into the bed, her wrists still limply looped around Yoosun’s neck. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun gently eased herself out of Dohwa’s grip, checking that, while bruised, Dohwa still seemed to have enough circulation to her hands. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Good.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong for Yoosun to leave her like that, but <em> Yoosun </em>was not supposed to have had the pleasure of taking Dohwa’s first Bloom. Tonight, she was supposed to be Chae Sowol, who would have no such compunctions. </p><p> </p><p>Still. While she un- and re- dressed herself and Sowol’s unconscious form in their proper clothes, (Sowol’s now positively <em> reeking </em>of Dohwa’s Flowers), she covered Dohwa with the sheet. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Now, where to place them for the most damning evidence? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sprawling Sowol’s body on top of Dohwa would leave the least room for misinterpretation, but just the thought of someone else, of <em> Chae Sowol, </em> even <em> unconsciously </em> laying hands on Dohwa, nearly made her sick with revulsion. </p><p> </p><p>Scowling, Yoosun positioned Dohwa and her sheet in a corner, and Sowol in a drunkard’s sprawl. Before she could think better of it, she took another length of silk and, worrying it a bit in her own mouth so it looked like it had been used, tied a loosened “gag” around Dohwa’s neck, and then gently bound her feet. </p><p> </p><p>That would have to do. She hated to leave Dohwa alone now, but all their planning would be for nothing if one of the mistress’s servants was found here, covered in Dohwa’s scent. </p><p> </p><p>She simply had to hope Hyewon would play her part and come quickly. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost concerningly simple for Hyewon to stall the search for Dohwa. No one wanted to be the person to wake or worse, <em> interrupt </em>a noblewoman who was patronizing Moonlight Garden, so any suggestion Hyewon offered was eagerly accepted as a way to put off that particular brand of certain doom. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I <em>do </em>want the flower gardens searched again. Dohwa has been eluding patrols there since before I took my post as mistress here, and the incompetence you have demonstrated so far tonight has certainly done nothing to reassure me that has <em>changed</em>,” Hyewon snapped at the latest hapless fool to come give her their report. </p><p> </p><p><em> If a foul-tempered miscreant is the part I am meant to play, a foul-tempered miscreant I will be, </em>Hyewon mused, draining her cup of wine without a care for the taste. </p><p> </p><p><em> Damn </em> Ha Yunwoo and the royals for putting her in this situation in the first place, <em> damn </em> whatever mischievous gods had seen fit for Dohwa’s antidote to fail at the worst possible moment, and while she was being petty, <em> damn Yoosun </em> for finding them before Hyewon could make the <em> wonderful </em>mistake of helping Dohwa through her Bloom, damn her other half for being clever and gentle and getting to be everything Hyewon would never be able to be for Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>Just because she understood her circumstances, and known it was only right to give Yoosun her blessing under those circumstances, didn’t mean she had to <em> like </em>those circumstances. </p><p> </p><p><em> Damn it all, </em> she thought with a snarl when she went to pour herself another cup and found the bottle empty. In a particularly childish fit of pique, she threw the bottle at the door as it slid open for the next sycophant to come crawling in-- </p><p> </p><p>There was the barest hint of a flinch, in the split second before the bottle struck, the masked figure made an aborted movement to-- <em> something, </em>catch or dodge the bottle-- and then carefully angled herself so it shattered against her shoulder instead. </p><p> </p><p><em> Yoosun</em>. </p><p> </p><p>It was done, then. Yoosun had... <em> helped </em>Dohwa through her Bloom, then pointed the evidence as damningly as possible in Chae Sowol’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that you’re worried, my lady, but this kind of behavior might be excessive even for the black sheep of the Suh family,” Yoosun said mildly. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’d known it was you at the door, I wouldn’t have thrown an <em> empty </em> bottle,” Hyewon retorted, snapping out her fan in irritation. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s done, then? </em>she mouthed at Yoosun.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should be glad you weren’t applying perfume just now then, my lady,” Yoosun replied cheerily, taking off her mask and offering Hyewon her sunniest smile that she usually reserved solely for Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p><em> It’s done, </em> Yoosun mouthed back. <em> Play your part. </em></p><p> </p><p>“That can be arranged,” Hyewon snapped, and promptly hurled a nearly full bottle of her strong perfume at Yoosun, just as Yoosun had instructed her to when making this stupid plan.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon immediately regretted it. Even from across the room it stung her eyes and nose and <em> ack, </em>even her mouth, forcing her into a coughing fit.</p><p> </p><p><em> Well. That certainly will cover up any evidence of Yoosun’s part in Dohwa’s Bloom. And make this room and those clothes unusable for </em> <b> <em>weeks, </em> </b> <em> I’m sure. Ugh.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosun didn’t even flinch, simply smiled and bowed her head.  “Your concern for the Flower Maidens under your care is truly touching, my lady,” she said, then slipped her mask back into place. </p><p> </p><p>“With how long the search has stretched already,” Yoosun continued. “Perhaps it’s time it was extended to the guest quarters?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hyewon ground out from grit teeth. “It most certainly is.” She then bit back another coughing fit. </p><p> </p><p><em> This was a terrible idea. I should have just hit her with a liquor bottle. But no, Yoosun </em> <b> <em>insisted</em> </b>--</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon wrinkled her nose instead, trying to reclaim at least <em> some </em> of her dignity. "Ugh, I'll lead the search personally. <em> You </em> are to go bathe and retrieve a fresh uniform immediately. And find someone to clean up this mess while you're at it." </p><p> </p><p>"If my lady can spare me," Yoosun replied dutifully, the barest hint of a mischievous smile peeking out from beneath her mask.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes, get out of my sight. You're dismissed. I’ll take matters into my own hands from here," Hyewon snapped.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon carefully considered her options. While she wanted nothing more than to break down some doors and check on Dohwa as soon as possible, it couldn't look like she <em> knew </em> where Dohwa was. </p><p> </p><p>But then again, the mutual dislike between her and Chae Sowol was well known, and it would hardly be out of character for Hyewon to specifically single her out and humiliate her. </p><p> </p><p>But in the end, it was simply too much of a risk. After all the efforts Yoosun had gone to ensure Hyewon remained in her post, to ensure they both remained <em> with Dohwa</em>, Hyewon was loath to rush into things and put all their planning to waste. </p><p>   </p><p>She did, however, still begin the search in the block of apartments she knew Sowol (<em>and thus Dohwa) </em> would be found in. Suh Hyewon <em> was </em> still a petty and impatient creature, after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Break down their doors, drag them out of their beds if you have to, I don't care. I want every room searched, every floorboard overturned until Dohwa is found," she ordered the cadre of guards who'd been placed under her command. </p><p> </p><p>They immediately scattered to their tasks and away from Hyewon's anxious pacing.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough someone would find that a certain apartment <em> reeked </em> of damning evidence. Then she could retrieve Dohwa, and all of this would be over. </p><p> </p><p>Someone would have to still deal with Sowol, of course, but considering her… <em> "relationship" </em>with Dohwa, it would hardly raise any eyebrows if she took care of her first. </p><p> </p><p>"My lady," a guard prompted a few minutes later, shifting from foot to foot as she anxiously deliberated how best to deliver her message. </p><p> </p><p>"Well? Out with it!" Hyewon snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"One residence has, er, <em> significant </em> evidence of the peach blossom maiden inside, my lady," the guard began. </p><p> </p><p><em> "And?</em>" Hyewon scowled. "<em>Is </em>there a blooming Flower Maiden inside?" </p><p> </p><p>The guardswoman gulped. "Considering the potential <em> delicacy </em>of such a situation," she explained, "it was agreed that the best course of action was to retrieve you first before breaking down the doors, my lady." </p><p> </p><p>"Well? What are you waiting for? <em> ‘Retrieve’ </em>me then, take me there immediately!" Hyewon snapped.</p><p> </p><p>The guard jumped. “Yes, of course, right away my lady!” </p><p> </p><p>Even from a distance, it was obvious what had taken place: the perfume of Dohwa’s peach blossoms hung heavy in the air. Anyone who knew anything about Flower Maidens at all would know what had happened here.</p><p> </p><p>Drawn by the guards taking position around it, or perhaps the scent itself, something of a crowd gathered outside of Chae Sowol’s rooms, various guards milling anxiously about while nobles and their entourages gossiped after being dragged from their beds.</p><p> </p><p><em> Let them. The more of them who see this the better, </em>Hyewon reminded herself. </p><p> </p><p>Even with Yoosun’s plan shielding her from the worst of it, Dohwa was still going to be made into a spectacle for the noblewomen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hopefully she won’t be awake to remember this. She’d hate their pity, their scrutiny. ...But she’d hate the alternatives even more. There was no easy answer here. There wasn’t a choice.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stone-faced, Hyewon stomped up to the door. “Whose rooms are these?” she murmured to one of the guards, even though she already knew the answer.  </p><p> </p><p>“This apartment is kept on retainer for the Chae family, my lady,” the guardswoman quickly explained. “It is often used by their youngest daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s frown deepened. She knocked loudly, giving one final warning. When there was no response, she snarled in frustration, and drawing the sword at the guardswoman’s hip, started hacking at the wood and paper of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Once enough of it was reduced to pulp and splinters, she unceremoniously tossed the sword aside, breaking the door down with her shoulder and forcing her way inside. </p><p> </p><p><em> There, </em>sprawled out and snoring and reeking of flowers and alcohol was Chae Sowol on the bed, and-- </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon froze at the door.</p><p> </p><p>And then there was <em>Dohwa, </em>fully Bloomed and resplendent, slumped unconscious in the back corner, still clutching tightly to the sheet curled around her despite her bruised and silk-bound hands. Another length of white silk bound her ankles together, and yet another was tied loosely around her neck, as if it had fallen from her mouth, and hid a few of the <em>very many </em>dark red bruises going down her throat and collar bone. </p><p> </p><p>Even knowing in her mind that it was <em> Yoosun </em> who had done this, that Yoosun would <em> never </em>hurt Dohwa, something wicked and ugly boiled up in her at the sight. </p><p> </p><p><em>Yoosun</em> had done all that, and would <em>never</em> have gone against Dohwa’s wishes even for the sake of appearances, would <em>never</em> have allowed harm to come to her, and still--</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon did not need to fake the rage that flared within her for <em> appearances</em>. No, that she well and truly felt all on her own, a jealousy cruel and <em> angry </em>filling her throat like bile. </p><p> </p><p>She was across the room in an instant, half a mind to throttle Sowol then and there, <em> for appearances, </em> for the chance to do <em> something, </em> to take the feeling out on something, anything, <em> anyone, </em>and get it off of her chest. </p><p> </p><p>But then Dohwa stirred in her sleep, and Hyewon’s heart was suddenly plunged into ice water. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is for Dohwa, not for me. This is for her sake. This is my fault, for failing to help her escape earlier. I cannot make this up to her. But I can take care of her. She needs someone to take care of her right now.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Stepping carefully now so as to not wake Dohwa, she silently kneeled down beside her and began to untie her hands. Hyewon flushed when doing so made the sheet slip down, forcing her to realize that it <em> was all that Dohwa was wearing</em>. Gently, she bundled Dohwa back up in the sheet and then unwound the ribbon from her neck and ankles. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, oh so carefully, making sure not to jostle or bump or wake her or let the sheet slip even an inch, Hyewon took Dohwa into her arms and cradled her against her chest. She allowed herself a single moment of weakness, pressing a kiss first to Dohwa’s temple and then to her newly flower-colored hair. </p><p> </p><p>And then turned to see half her guards staring at her, having torn the rest of the door away while she was taking care of Dohwa, and unsure of what action to take without her orders and loath to interrupt her without them. </p><p> </p><p>“Take Chae Sowol away. She will be dealt with later,” Hyewon snapped, though softer and without her usual bite, so as to not wake Dohwa. “For now, I… I will tend to Dohwa. Have a doctor sent to my quarters first thing in the morning. Do you understand?” </p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, my lady!” one of the guardswoman stammered in reply, bowing deeply and obviously unsure what to make of Hyewon’s sudden change in demeanor. </p><p> </p><p><em>"It seems even a beast like Suh Hyewon is capable of tenderness, who would have thought," </em>she heard from the crowd of <em> kisaeng </em>and noblewomen who had gathered, when she stepped out with Dohwa in her arms, and which she steadfastly ignored in favor of taking Dohwa to her quarters and putting her in a proper bed as soon as possible. </p><p> </p><p>When Dohwa awoke, there would be much to talk about, much for Dohwa to be <em> angry </em>about, but until then Hyewon would do everything within her power to ensure she had a peaceful rest. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yes, even a beast like Suh Hyewon should be capable of that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoosun was waiting for them when Hyewon finally returned to her quarters with Dohwa. She’d rushed her bath, rushing back to Hyewon’s quarters with her hair still wet. Fortunately most of the perfume hadn’t soaked through her clothes. Said clothes, however, were to be burned at the earliest possible opportunity. </p><p> </p><p>“How did it go?” Yoosun murmured, sliding the door closed and locking it behind her as Hyewon did her best to lay Dohwa on the bed without either looking at her or letting the sheet bundled around her slip. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Hyewon squeaked, turning her head to hide her steadily reddening face. “It went fine! I think it went fine,” she repeated in a pitched whisper, trying to get her voice under control but also trying to keep quiet so as to not wake Dohwa.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Oh, so now she’s getting embarrassed about putting Dohwa to bed, but it was perfectly fine for her to take her to bed earlier before I caught them both-- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shook her head. That wasn’t a productive line of thought. </p><p> </p><p>“She’s going to catch a cold if you leave her like that. At least have the decency to dress her first,” she chided instead. “We’re not that much taller than her, something of yours should be more than sufficient for now.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Right,” Hyewon agreed, flushing all the way up to her ears, hands on her knees as she knelt by Dohwa’s bedside. ...And made no move whatsoever to retrieve some clothes or unwrap the sheet from Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun sighed. “You had no problems stripping her before, and that was when she was awake and <em> yelling </em>at you the whole time.” </p><p> </p><p>“That was different!” Hyewon insisted, then immediately ducked her head as she remembered the <em> multiple </em>incidents Yoosun was referring to.</p><p> </p><p><em> Good. At least she has the gall to feel </em> <b> <em>some </em> </b> <em> shame over her past behavior. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why? Because it concerns you what happens to her now? Yes, there is quite a difference between bullying a child and undressing the woman you love, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon nodded, her head still bowed. “It’s different. <em> I’m </em>different. It seems… It seems we all are different, now. I’ve… changed, since then. I want to have changed. You… You’re different, too. We all are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe so,” Yoosun hedged. “But none of that is going to keep Dohwa from catching cold. Now, are <em> you </em>going to dress Dohwa, or shall I?”</p><p> </p><p>“I--” Hyewon started, looked up, saw Dohwa, <em> still dressed in only a sheet, </em>and snapped her head back down with another squeak. “...Maybe you should.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun sighed. “What would you do without me, Suh Hyewon?” she said ruefully, turning to dig through Hyewon’s wardrobes to find something Dohwa could use. </p><p> </p><p>“...I don’t know. Die an early death after a short but humiliating life as a <em> kisaeng, </em>probably,” Hyewon said honestly, her hands shaking where they were clenched white-knuckled in her robes. “Thank you, Yoosun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Such is my purpose,” Yoosun replied, kneeling down next to Hyewon and flicking her in the forehead. “I may be smarter, stronger, and better with women than you are, but none of that really matters as long as I’m not the real Suh Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p>She then started stripping Dohwa as Hyewon sputtered. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not-- that is, I mean--  maybe <em> some </em>of that is true, definitely,” Hyewon stammered, then sputtered some more, averting her eyes as Yoosun pulled away the sheet covering Dohwa.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s all true, Hyewon,” Yoosun replied. </p><p> </p><p>“Maybe so,” Hyewon acquiesced, steadfastly keeping her eyes glued to the floor. “Maybe to others. But it matters to me. <em> You </em>matter to me. And to Dohwa. I’m sure, um, after tonight--” Hyewon’s face reddened even more, and she coughed to cover her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure that after tonight Dohwa also appreciates that you’re all those things, too.”</p><p> </p><p>It was very cute of Hyewon to say so; she clearly had no idea whatsoever what she was talking about. But it was still very cute.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun hated it when she thought Hyewon was cute.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like to think so,” Yoosun hummed, changing the subject as she finally finished dressing Dohwa and tucked her into the bed. “Though I have to wonder how such a blushing virgin became the mistress of Moonlight Garden.” </p><p> </p><p>“Blushing virgin-- <em> Yoosun!” </em> Hyewon shouted, scandalized. “ <em> You’ve </em>slept with me! Dozens of times!” </p><p> </p><p>“And yet the mere <em> thought </em> of undressing another woman has rendered you utterly incapable. Dohwa is <em> very </em>pretty, yes, but you’re acting like a child.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then I suppose it’s a good thing that <em> you </em>are head of Moonlight Garden as well then, as experienced as you are!” Hyewon snapped. </p><p> </p><p>“Is this because I’ve never let you take off my clothes, Hyewon? Have I inadvertently given you a complex? Are you jealous? Is this your way of saying you’d like to start now?” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s-- Dohwa is right here! She might find out I’m-- She thinks we’re sisters! We might wake her, she might wake up at any moment--” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she will, especially if you keep sputtering like that. It’s very cute, how worked up you get over the littlest things," Yoosun said indulgently, her bland smile perfectly in place.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in, tipping Hyewon's chin up to force her to look her in the eye. "But I can't help but notice, Hyewon, that your priorities are concerningly out of order." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon still tried to look away, even with Yoosun holding her face mere inches from hers. "... They may very well be. I don't-- I just don't know anymore, Yoosun." </p><p> </p><p>"That's fine," Yoosun said darkly. "That's my job, not yours. To never forget our, no, <em> my </em>place in all this." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry," Hyewon said quietly. She looked <em> so </em> confused, the poor thing, hopelessly at a loss of what to do with Yoosun's sudden ( <em> to her) </em>change in behavior. </p><p> </p><p>"You're forgiven," Yoosun snapped, finally letting Hyewon go and pulling away. "You haven't done anything I couldn't forgive, not yet at least." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon sighed in relief. "After everything that happened tonight I was afraid you might have come to hate me." </p><p> </p><p>"No," Yoosun replied, all traces of that indulgent smile instantly wiped off her face. "I still hate you, Suh Hyewon." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon froze, utterly in shock. </p><p> </p><p><em> As if she'd just heard it from a table, from a stone, </em> Yoosun thought darkly. <em> A fixture, a piece of furniture.  </em></p><p> </p><p>And then suddenly, slowly, Hyewon turned to face her, head bowed and on her knees. "I've… I have certainly given you more than enough cause to feel that way, haven't I, over the years." </p><p> </p><p>And then, in a move Yoosun had never seen nor would ever have predicted of Hyewon in all her life-- </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon bowed further, lowering her head to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And apologized. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"For that, I am truly sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun panicked. She had never, <em> ever </em> even entertained such a thought, much less predicted or planned for a scenario in which Hyewon-- </p><p> </p><p>In which Hyewon was-- </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was like this! </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Get up," </em> Yoosun hissed. "What do you think you're doing?!" </p><p> </p><p>Slowly, Hyewon rose from the floor. "What does it look like, Yoosun? I've caused the only friend I've ever had the sort of suffering I can't even imagine. I'm doing the only thing I know how to." </p><p> </p><p>"I just told you that you hadn't done anything I couldn't forgive yet!" Yoosun snapped. "You're being ridiculous!" </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it, stop it, stop it! I don't want to care about you. I don't want to not be able to let you die. I already don't want you to die! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stop it!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She dragged Hyewon up by her collar, then in so close that their foreheads were touching. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't help but hate you, Hyewon, not while you get to exist and I don't. But I can still forgive you, still care about you." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun nearly sobbed. "Gods, I couldn't know you like I do and not love you. I will never know anyone as well as you. I will never know <em> myself </em> as well as I know you. And I will never love myself as much as I love you." </p><p> </p><p>"But you just said you--" </p><p> </p><p>"Our relationship is <em> complicated, </em> Hyewon," Yoosun snapped. "To say the <em> very least </em>of it. And because of this I feel many things for you, often love and hate in equal measures. Can your thick skull understand that much?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Hyewon said, staring at her with wide eyes, still in shock. "I don't understand. Not yet. But I'd like to. I'd like to understand you, Yoosun." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun finally let go of Hyewon's collar, shoving her away. "You'd be the first, <em> my lady."  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> How could you, how could </em> <b> <em>anyone</em> </b> <em> , when I don't even understand it? When all I understand is </em> <b> <em>you? </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Hyewon flinched. "That's not true. I think we both know that Dohwa would, too," she said softly. </p><p> </p><p>And Yoosun couldn't help but let herself soften as well, not with that thought in her heart. </p><p> </p><p>"You may be right. I would like to think you're right," Yoosun agreed, fidgeting in place, hugging one arm across her chest, defensive and feeling suddenly exposed. </p><p> </p><p>"I love Dohwa, Hyewon. That is the only truth of me that is untainted by my relationship to you." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon lowered her head. "I know. I do, too." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun scoffed. "That much is obvious. I don't expect our relationship to change, Hyewon. It can't, not while I'm just your slave and you my master." </p><p> </p><p>"...I've never thought about you that way," Hyewon said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't you? Before tonight, have you ever even considered my feelings at all?" Yoosun shot back. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon's head lowered further, her brow furrowing deeper, but she at least had the decency to not protest or deny it. </p><p> </p><p>"What's good is always yours, what is trivial or taxing is always mine. You have <em> always </em> taken that, taken <em> me </em>for granted, Hyewon. And it never bothered me before. Until tonight." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun paused, glaring at Hyewon and waiting until she raised her head to look her in the face. </p><p> </p><p>"If you had gone through with what you had planned tonight, Hyewon, if you had helped Dohwa escape to Ha Yunwoo without consulting me, if you had slept with her despite the risks, despite knowing how I feel about her, too--" </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun rested her hands on her knees, clutching her fingers in a white-knuckled grip. </p><p> </p><p>"For that, and that alone, I could never have forgiven you." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon reached out, placing  her hands over Yoosun's and gently smoothing the tension out of them. "I don't think I could have forgiven myself, either, if it had ruined my relationship with you. I <em> trust </em> you, Yoosun. With more than just my own secrets, my own life." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun followed her gaze as Hyewon glanced meaningfully at Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>It was then Yoosun's turn to flush bright red.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have rewarded that trust in you, not abused it. I'm sorry for that." </p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing," Yoosun said quickly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You shouldn't trust me. You really shouldn't. I wanted you dead, I've done things neither you nor Dohwa could forgive--  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"It's not nothing! You're not nothing, Yoosun!" Hyewon insisted, clapping her hands on Yoosun's shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>And Yoosun, still watching Dohwa, almost thought she saw her flinch at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>"That being said, <em> I thought you'd be gentle with her! </em> " Hyewon hissed, leaning in close. <em> "She looked like she'd been mauled by some wild beast! </em>Did you have to be so rough? I thought you loved her!" </p><p> </p><p><em> There, </em>Yoosun swore she saw Dohwa stiffen, a hint of an expression flickering across her "sleeping" face. </p><p> </p><p>"That was the plan, Hyewon," Yoosun said mildly. "And I do love her. After all, I've been far rougher with you before and that doesn't mean I love you any less." </p><p> </p><p>Now <em> that </em> provoked an interesting response, surely from Hyewon as well, though Yoosun didn't notice as she was too busy watching the very tips of Dohwa's ears go even pinker than her hair was now. </p><p> </p><p>As Hyewon continued to sputter incoherently, Yoosun leaned down, brushing away Dohwa's hair from her reddening ear and whispering into it. </p><p> </p><p>"And just how long have you been awake, Dohwa?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...I may or may not have been awake long enough to maybe possibly hear some things I wasn’t supposed to hear,” Dohwa started, sitting up in the bed. </p><p> </p><p>Oh good, someone had dressed her at some point, that was far better for her currently very fragile dignity than the alternative. She had woken around when Hyewon had started yelling about not sleeping with Yoosun, which was definitely something she hadn’t <em> wanted </em>to ever hear or think about. </p><p> </p><p>“But!” she jabbed a finger accusingly in Yoosun’s face. “If either of you hit me or tie me to a chair again I <em> will </em>be poisoning you both.” </p><p> </p><p><em> “What?! </em>” Hyewon blushed even more and turned to face Yoosun. “Is that what you-- Did you--” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun smiled and patted the top of Hyewon’s head like she was a very stupid dog but one that she had a great deal of fondness for anyway. “I believe Dohwa is referring to the time she found out we were <em> ‘twins,’ </em>Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Which you are not,” Dohwa said suspiciously. “I very, <em> very </em>much hope you are not,” she added, feeling her ears heating up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you only heard the most <em> interesting </em>parts of our conversation,” Yoosun replied, resting her elbow on her knee and her chin on her hand, an indulgent smile firmly in place as she stared at Dohwa.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa was <em> unimpressed. </em> “<em>Please </em> tell me you are not sleeping with your blood related sister, <em> unnie. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>It was apparently Dohwa’s turn to be the very stupid but beloved pet, because Yoosun patted her head next. “Hyewon and I are not sisters. The Suh family bought me from a slave market as a child entirely because I look so much like Hyewon. Technically, I’m their property. I’m just here to take care of Hyewon's many, <em> many </em> deficiencies in her place.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon frowned at her. “Everything you said is technically true, but also phrased in the most uncharitable way possible. I suppose I deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do,” Yoosun replied, still beaming.</p><p> </p><p><em> It’s a little scary how Yoosun-unnie can smile that brightly while saying things like that, </em>Dohwa thought, and because she had always prided herself on speaking her mind, she then voiced that thought. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a little scary how you can smile like that while saying what you do, Yoosun-unnie.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve had years of practice,” Yoosun assured her. “But we have more important things to discuss. I’d think the very complicated and frequently sexual relationship I share with Hyewon would be the least of your worries right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes I would like to talk about anything else right now,” Dohwa said quickly. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon coughed, still red all the way up to her ears and from the way she seemed to be trying to look anywhere in the room but at Dohwa or Yoosun, shared that opinion. She shuffled forward, an expression on her face that on anyone else Dohwa would have called timid-- not an expression she would ever have associated with <em> Suh Hyewon </em>before tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, oh so gently, and slow enough Dohwa had more than enough time to pull away if her curiosity wasn’t getting the better of her, Hyewon took Dohwa’s hand in hers. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right?” she said softly, lifting Dohwa’s hand slightly to get a better look at the ugly bruising around her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>Remembering exactly where that bruising was <em> from, </em> Dohwa’s blush soon matched Hyewon’s, and she ducked her head to avoid looking all that sincerity and concern in the face. It looked better on-- on Yunhwa- or Yoosun-unnie-- it was utterly out of place on<em> Hyewon.  </em></p><p> </p><p>But a very, very small part of Dohwa could admit that it was also <em> extremely cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yoosun-unnie was right about that.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Dohwa mumbled, horribly embarrassed but not quite able to bring herself to pull her hand away. Hyewon was barely holding it at all, her touch feather light, it was hardly an iron grip-- and yet. </p><p> </p><p>And yet she couldn’t even think of pulling her hand away. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s eyes narrowed critically, and she cast a sidelong glance at Yoosun. </p><p> </p><p>“You tied her hands before you slept together,” she noted, her brow furrowing, a frown working its way onto her face.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun nodded, bowing her head so Dohwa couldn’t see her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Those would draw the most attention. The other ties were after," she said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa had never seen anyone look so ashamed.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s brow was still knit with worry. “I sent for a doctor to come tend to you in the morning. Until then, is there something I-- <em> we </em>can do for you? Fetch one of your salves for you? Brew a pot of tea? More pillows, more blankets?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just bruising,” Dohwa mumbled. “I’m fine. None of it even hurts, really. Yoosun-unnie would never hurt me.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun nodded again, shuffling forward, and then taking Dohwa’s and Hyewon’s joined hands, kissed the bruises on the back of Dohwa’s wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“Circumstances being what they were… I couldn’t be as gentle as I would have liked to be. I would have liked to be a gentler love to you.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun looked to Hyewon. “I’m sorry to disappoint. You expected better of me.” </p><p> </p><p>And then to Dohwa. “And you <em> deserved </em> better of me. I’m sorry. You deserved to be loved gently, sweetly.” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa yanked her hand away in embarrassment. “It-- it was better than the alternatives. I don’t, <em> ahem, </em> ” she coughed, burying her face in her hands. “I don’t think I would have thanked you for being <em> sweet </em> or <em> gentle </em>at the time.” </p><p> </p><p>She definitely didn’t peek through her fingers to check, but it could only have been Yoosun who laughed, softly, fondly, not unkindly.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Hyewon choked. Dohwa vaguely remembered, while nearly out of her mind on Flower Poison, that Yoosun <em> had </em> said Hyewon was afraid of other women. Which, while it certainly didn’t seem to align with her previous experiences receiving Hyewon’s dubious <em> training </em> and harassment while she was still underage, it <em> certainly </em> seemed to explain her behavior now.</p><p> </p><p>“We did,” Hyewon choked again, flustered beyond words. “We did make you wait.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was better than the alternatives,” Dohwa repeated, warily lowering her hands from her face. “But I still want an explanation on why-- on why you had to… <em> help </em>me in that way, and in that place.” </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes narrowed as she remembered another, more concerning detail. “Or why you hid that woman and took her clothes.” </p><p> </p><p>“It was Yoosun’s plan,” Hyewon mumbled, still mastering her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you didn’t really have a plan at all, and didn’t bother to consult me on what little preparations you <em> did </em> have<em>,</em>” Yoosun snapped. “That <em> plan </em> I had to scrape together on the spot because you kept me in the dark. What were you <em> thinking, </em>Hyewon?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon wilted under Yoosun’s scrutiny. Dohwa had never heard that tone from Yoosun before when she wasn’t acting in Hyewon’s place, had never seen that kind of expression on her face before, so cold and… <em> angry.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Ha Yunwoo approached me and made me an offer I couldn’t refuse,” Hyewon explained meekly, seemingly as off-balance from Yoosun’s change in behavior as Dohwa felt.</p><p> </p><p>“She was concerned that there might be… a leak among one of our ranks. We were to help Dohwa escape without revealing anything to either of our aides. In exchange, if this escape was successful, she would give me information on my mother.” </p><p> </p><p>“So I’m <em> your other half </em> when it is convenient for you, and when Ha Yunwoo has anything to do with it, I’m just <em> one of your aides? </em>” Yoosun retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that!” Hyewon protested, her voice getting louder and higher with every word. “Yoosun, she had my mother’s <em> dagger, </em> why would a member of the Royal Family have that? They and the Suh family have always <em> hated </em> each other. They poisoned <em> me </em>, and they’re the reason she’s, that she’s--” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon-unnie,” Dohwa interrupted, putting her hand over Hyewon’s mouth before she could descend into further hysterics. “I’m sure Yoosun-unnie understands why you did what you did.” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa turned to Yoosun, her hand still clamped over Hyewon’s mouth. “Isn’t that right, Yoosun-unnie?” </p><p> </p><p>For a moment Yoosun looked very much like she wanted to disagree, her jaw set and eyes narrowed in annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa took her other hand and smoothed out the lines on Yoosun’s brow. <em> “Right, </em>Yoosun-unnie?” she prompted again, pinching Yoosun’s cheek, smiling the kind of smile she usually reserved for when she was angry with Hyewon in public but had to maintain their facade. </p><p> </p><p>“I understand and I forgive you, Hyewon,” Yoosun said reluctantly. </p><p> </p><p>“Good!” Dohwa said brightly. </p><p> </p><p>Gently, she took her hand off Hyewon’s mouth in favor of cupping her face in both hands. “Now, Hyewon-unnie, we can both talk to Yunwoo-unnie about the details of that later, but for now you need to calm down. Can you do that for me?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s eyes went wide, a flush rose again in her cheeks, and she very weakly nodded in Dohwa’s grip. “I-- I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is she-- are her pupils supposed to be that large? That’s not-- that’s ridiculous--  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa dropped Hyewon and pushed her away, scrambling back in the bed to put some distance between them. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Ow</em>,” Hyewon huffed. </p><p> </p><p>“Is anything important bruised, or is it just your pride?” Yoosun asked helpfully, tugging Hyewon back upright. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Traitor,” </em>Hyewon hissed. </p><p> </p><p>For an instant, Yoosun froze, like a chill had just run down her spine. And then just as quickly, her indulgent smile was back in place as if it had never disappeared at all.</p><p> </p><p>“There, there,” Yoosun soothed, dropping Hyewon’s head in her lap and playing with her hair. “So that’s Hyewon’s part in this. Is it time for me to explain mine now?” </p><p> </p><p>“If you would, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun beamed. “Of course. The long and short of the tale is that if one of us were to help you through your Bloom before the ceremony, it would have to look as if <em> we </em>hadn’t.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun’s smile vanished. “We can’t risk Hyewon being dismissed while you’re still in the Garden, Dohwa. Your… <em> relationship </em>with her has drawn a good deal of attention to you. While Hyewon is mistress, this attention protects you. If she were to be dismissed… That same attention would almost certainly be used to cause you harm. I’m sure you can imagine how.”</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa flinched. She very well could <em> imagine how. </em> While the coming-of-age ceremony was her most immediate fear and her own personal idea of hell, there were far, far worse things that could and <em> were </em>done to working Flower Maidens. </p><p> </p><p>“So you… slept with me in another woman’s rooms, in another woman’s clothes, to cast the blame on her instead of Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p><em> And no one would blame a Flower Maiden in Bloom for sleeping with whoever she could find, </em>Dohwa thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shrugged. “I wouldn’t shed any tears for Chae Sowol, Dohwa. She is not a kind woman. That she so openly hates Hyewon and has already caused you harm in the past simply made her the ideal scapegoat.” </p><p> </p><p>“‘Caused me harm?’ I don’t even know who she is.” </p><p> </p><p>“She’s the wretch who started the fire that almost killed you in that banquet hall,” Hyewon explained. </p><p> </p><p>“You mean the one that you imprisoned me in,” Dohwa said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon had the decency to look embarrassed at that. “...Right.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun cleared her throat. “In part because Chae is not a kind woman, and in part so no one would blame or question you, we may have intentionally framed the scene so that it appeared like you…” she trailed off, apparently <em> distinctly </em>uncomfortable with what she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Were kidnapped?” Hyewon prompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Struggled,” Yoosun said quietly. “The worse everything looked, the fewer questions you and Hyewon would have to answer.” </p><p> </p><p><em> Struggled. </em>That was an ugly, ugly word for it, and still not ugly enough, not nearly as ugly as the scenario Yoosun was implying, not nearly as ugly as the realization sinking in Dohwa’s stomach like a stone. </p><p> </p><p>“Because then they would pity me,” Dohwa whispered, clenching the blankets in her fists, defensively, subconsciously tugging them up to her chest. “Because the tragedy is not that hands were laid on me but that they did so without <em> paying first for the privilege. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa was angry, <em> so very, very angry, </em> her shoulders shaking with the force of it, her heart too big, too tight in her chest, like it was being squeezed by her own ribs tighter and tighter and forcing its way into her throat, making it harder and harder to breathe, and it was beating so <em> fast--  </em></p><p> </p><p>But she couldn’t stop, had never been able to stop, to keep her thoughts out of her mouth, certainly not <em> now, </em> not when she was <em> so, so angry, </em> so much that it <em> hurt, </em>when she could barely breathe around it all-- </p><p> </p><p>“Because it was not enough of a <em>spectacle,</em>” she snarled, barely feeling her nails digging into her palms through the sheets. “Because there were <em>not enough </em>hands and eyes as I--” </p><p> </p><p>It <em> hurt, </em> not quite like the burning and confusion and fluster of the Bloom, but close enough to frighten her, to turn her blood to ice water in her veins at the idea that it could be <em> coming back.  </em></p><p> </p><p><em> Can a Bloom happen twice in the same night? Is that even possible? Is First Bloom different from all the other ones, the way Final Bloom is? Is that what’s happening to me now? Did my antidotes go wrong, did I </em> <b> <em>make it worse? </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon, <em> move,” </em> Dohwa heard distantly, as if from underwater, from a great distance. There was a soft thump and a shuffling of fabric, both almost drowned out by the frantic thudding of her own heart in her ears, but it was dark, so dark-- <em> when had the room gotten so dark-- </em> and she couldn’t see <em> what was going on </em>-- </p><p> </p><p>And then there were arms around her-- <em> more hands on her-- </em>and they lifted her as easily as if she were a child, tugging her out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa panicked, flailing and kicking and lashing out but the hands were like iron around her middle, <em>they</em> <em>wouldn’t let her go-- </em></p><p> </p><p>“You can keep hitting me if that will make you feel better about all this,” someone offered, their voice close to her ear, and slowly it sunk in that it was <em> Yoosun </em>holding her, arms around her stomach keeping Dohwa’s back pressed to Yoosun’s front.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you all right?” Hyewon said nervously, hovering just out of-- <em> ah. </em> She’d been punching and kicking at Yoosun, and Hyewon had retreated just--</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Just out of reach.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to--” Dohwa stammered. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What is wrong with me? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Not all right, then,” Yoosun noted, lightly squeezing Dohwa. “Would you feel better if you’d been hitting Hyewon instead of me?” </p><p> </p><p>That startled a laugh out of her. “No, I didn’t, I didn’t mean to--” she started. </p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon, come here so Dohwa can hit you.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon eyed them both warily, but did still shuffle closer. <em> “Would </em>that make you feel better, Dohwa?”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun put her head on Dohwa’s shoulder, and she could hear the grin in her voice. “I think it’s worth a try, don’t you, Dohwa?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Dohwa laughed weakly. “No, I think I’d like that cup of tea now.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you want me to let go?” Yoosun said quietly, once Hyewon had left to send for the tea. </p><p> </p><p>One word from Dohwa and she would let her go, tuck her in, and kneel by her bedside until morning. </p><p> </p><p>Wouldn’t pull her closer, wouldn’t bury her face in Dohwa’s hair, wouldn’t kiss her neck, wouldn’t let her hands wander. </p><p> </p><p>She had done enough. She had done <em> more than </em> enough already. She would do nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> If I hadn’t interfered with the antidote, Dohwa may never have Bloomed at all.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She had known Dohwa had been terrified of it from the start. Dohwa had clearly hated it, had been so repulsed by what Yoosun had done that she’d gone into hysterics. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun still couldn’t bring herself to feel the guilt she should over the part she was to play in Hyewon’s eventual untimely death. It had been too long, been too beaten into her for her to not be inured to it, despite the <em> (sometimes conflicted) </em>fondness Yoosun still felt for her. </p><p> </p><p>But she could feel guilt for <em>this. </em></p><p> </p><p>To hurt Hyewon would be to continue to hurt Dohwa, and that was <em> unacceptable.  </em></p><p> </p><p>That was no longer a price she was willing to pay.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you grab me in the first place?” Dohwa asked instead of answering, glancing up and over her shoulder at Yoosun. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun softened, dropping her chin onto Dohwa's shoulder and nuzzling her neck. “You looked like you were going to hurt yourself. And I would much rather you hurt me instead.” </p><p> </p><p>“Or Hyewon-unnie?” Dohwa offered with a weak laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Or Hyewon,” Yoosun agreed with a sunny smile. “I didn’t think you’d ever turn down the opportunity to give her a few bruises.”</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa dropped her head, her shoulders suddenly stiffening against Yoosun’s chest. “...I think I’ve had enough of bruises for the night.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun flinched. “Do they hurt? Your wrists,” she paused, embarrassed and blushing when she caught a glimpse of the dark trail of bruising kisses she’d left down Dohwa’s throat. “Or your neck?” </p><p> </p><p><em> “My what?! </em> Did you also have to make it look like someone strangled me in my sleep?!” Dohwa jerked back on reflex, <em> (which only pushed her closer to Yoosun) </em>craning her neck to try and get a look.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Ah. She can't see them, so she's assuming the worst. I suppose I deserve that. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“No? You were very much awake at the time,” Yoosun replied, somewhere between baffled, fond, and amused. She leaned in, gently tracing her fingers down the marks as far as the edge of Dohwa’s collar. ...Admittedly, most of them were <em> under </em> her clothes, but Yoosun wasn’t about to undress Dohwa in her current state just to admire her own handiwork. </p><p> </p><p>“Dohwa, I made these with my mouth,” she explained, her tone settling on amused.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa had been living in a brothel for five years, <em> someone </em>had to have explained to her what a hickey was before. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa turned pink all the way up to her ears. “...<em>ah.” </em></p><p> </p><p>So someone had, then. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ll be fine,” she said quietly. </p><p> </p><p>“I could still go fetch some of your salves for you, if you’d like,” Yoosun offered. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa shook her head. “The whole point of this was… <em> appearances, </em>wasn’t it?” she said bitterly. “It’ll hardly help my case if the proof is gone before anyone can see it.” </p><p> </p><p>A very, very small part of Yoosun was thrilled at the thought. The rest of her was more preoccupied with the fact that even if they hadn’t framed Chae Sowol, the marks she’d left on her would be assumed to be from <em> Hyewon </em>anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“Dohwa,” Yoosun said carefully, earnestly, shifting the girl in her lap so she could place her hands over Dohwa’s. “I am not worried about <em> your case, </em> I am worried about <em> you. </em>” </p><p> </p><p>She indulged once more, burying her face in Dohwa's hair and breathing her in. Until Dohwa pushed her away, she would keep her close, keep being selfish, but only until Dohwa pushed her away-- and she <em>would </em>push her away. It was only a matter of time.</p><p> </p><p>“You never answered when I asked if you wanted me to let go,” Yoosun mumbled into her hair, both needing and fearing Dohwa's answer.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnie, </em>when have I ever let anyone make me do something I didn’t want to do?” Dohwa huffed, trying to seem exasperated but instead sounding only very, very tired. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shook her head, huffing out a laugh as she nuzzled Dohwa's neck. “Dohwa, we have done <em>many</em> such things<em> tonight alone.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa frowned, glancing up over her shoulder again to look Yoosun in the eye. “I told you I trusted you, <em> unnie. </em>You didn’t… you didn’t do anything I wouldn’t have asked you to do. At least in the state that I was in, I mean.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun’s eyebrows raised, and she meaningfully ran a finger over the bruises on Dohwa’s wrists. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Almost </em>anything,” Dohwa amended with a wince. </p><p> </p><p>"But this is all right?" Yoosun pressed. Dohwa <em>hadn't</em> moved to leave yet<em>, </em>but she was exhausted and vulnerable, <em>and all of it was Yoosun's fault.</em></p><p> </p><p>"It's nice," Dohwa said quietly, banishing Yoosun's ugly thoughts and putting her at ease with two simple words.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun smiled into her hair. "I think so, too."  </p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't-- I wouldn't trust you with… with <em> that, </em> and then not with <em>this,"</em> she stammered, her hands fidgeting under Yoosun's. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Someone </em> should hold you after what you've been through. It doesn't have to be me," Yoosun offered, shoving her bubbling jealousy down, down, down.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa scoffed. "So who should then? <em> Hyewon-unnie</em>?" </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shrugged, very carefully keeping that same jealousy out of her voice. "She's held you before."</p><p> </p><p>"And you are right now," Dohwa said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. </p><p> </p><p>There was a rapid fire series of taps at the door before it was thrown open, Hyewon marching in with the tea set and then locking the door behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you two are still cozy,” she said sourly, taking a seat by Yoosun and setting the tray between them. </p><p> </p><p>“I see you still have no manners,” Dohwa retorted, squirming as if she were unsure whether she should stay or leave Yoosun’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t tease Dohwa,” Yoosun snapped, more harshly than she intended, squeezing Dohwa closer. “We both know you have no right to, not in these circumstances.” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon had been <em> extremely </em> clingy during and after her First Bloom, and Yoosun had been no better. But it was particularly cruel to throw that in her face <em> in front of Dohwa. </em></p><p> </p><p><em> That was a low blow, perhaps, </em>Yoosun thought with a wince, watching the pure terror that froze Hyewon in place. </p><p> </p><p>It passed in the briefest of moments, but it was clear that, more than anything else Yoosun had said to her tonight, that had struck her to the core.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She really thought I would reveal her so easily? So flippantly?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, there was still a part of her that loathed and resented, even hated Hyewon, the part of her that had wanted her death and worked to ensure it. But Yoosun had <em>always </em>been loyal to her in this, had always kept her secrets for her, <em>and always would. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right,” Hyewon said quietly, brow furrowing. She began to pour the tea, a frown worrying at her lips as she struggled to master herself.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be sure to restrict my teasing to you then, Yoosun,” she said finally, regaining her usual swagger as she affectionately flicked Yoosun in the forehead and passed Dohwa her cup of tea. “The brat can have a respite for now.”</p><p> </p><p>“My <em> humblest appreciation </em> for your generosity, my lady,” Dohwa said dryly, though she still accepted the tea.</p><p> </p><p>“You are<em> most welcome,” </em> Hyewon shot back, her false smile showing too many teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun couldn't see it, but she was fairly certain from Hyewon's smirk that Dohwa was glaring at her from over her cup. </p><p> </p><p>"Feeling better now?" she asked, resting her chin on Dohwa's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll feel better once I complete my antidote," Dohwa said stiffly. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm grateful for all you've done for me, <em> unnies</em>. I understand that, under the circumstances, you've risked a lot to help me. Even if I, I--" Her voice caught, trembling at the very thought of what she was trying to say. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun gently slid her hands into place over Dohwa's, steadying them and the cup of tea. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You've made her cry again.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Even if I don't like how you--" Dohwa swallowed. "I hate that you had to, that you had to <em> help </em> me at all. I never wanted to come into Bloom, and if I have my way it will <em>never</em> happen again."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it worth it, Suh Yoosun? Was this worth making peach blossoms bloom beneath your hands? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon inched closer, awkwardly clapping a hand on Dohwa’s shoulder. “I’m sure the next trials will be a success. The results so far have been promising, it’s just a matter of time.”</p><p> </p><p>“And well,” she trailed off into a mumble, ducking her head in embarrassment. “After tonight, no one is going to question it if I keep you close at hand. It won’t… it won’t be the same as if you had escaped, but…  You'll have more time now. Until you can leave the garden for good, you can devote all your time to your work, if you wish.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun heard rather than saw the brilliant smile Dohwa flashed at that. “Thank you, <em> unnie</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>And then Dohwa set her cup of tea to the side in favor of tugging Hyewon into a hug across <em> her </em>lap, laughing as Hyewon squawked in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>No, following Aunt’s orders had not been worth it. </p><p> </p><p><em> But this, </em> Yoosun thought, watching fondly as the two people she loved most in all the world bickered while draped across her lap, <em> this will be.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's real fluff hours now, gals &amp; pals, featuring perennial fandom favorite "and there was only one bed..."</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y-you should be more careful how you-- with the-- The tea! Your hands! Your condition!” Hyewon exclaimed, overbalancing and falling face first into Dohwa’s lap when she tugged her into a hug. </p><p> </p><p>And Dohwa, the cause of her current predicament, had the gall to <em> laugh </em> at her flailing as Hyewon tried very, very hard not to blush or think about where her head was. </p><p> </p><p>“Yoosun-unnie is right, how <em> did </em>you become the mistress if something like this flusters you so badly?” Dohwa teased, snickering behind her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun hummed thoughtfully, reaching around Dohwa to turn Hyewon over so she was in a slightly less mortifying position. “You know, the Lady Hyewon might simply be nervous because the last time a woman grabbed her like that, it was to throw her in a pond.” </p><p> </p><p>“What a fascinating story! I’m sure the most gracious and noble mistress of Moonlight Garden has forgiven those involved and bears them no ill will!” Dohwa said quickly, tilting her head up so as to avoid any chance of making eye contact with Hyewon at all.</p><p> </p><p><em> Gods help me, even her shamelessness is endearing, </em> Hyewon thought ruefully, though she had no intention of letting Dohwa off <em> that </em>easily. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, <em> I’m sure she has, </em> and that the cheeky little brat was <em> quite sorry</em>,” Hyewon replied, reaching up to pinch and stretch out Dohwa’s cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“I am I am I am!” Dohwa squealed, laughing and batting her hands away. “I promise I’ll never do it again, <em> unnie!” </em> </p><p> </p><p>If Dohwa’s impertinence was endearing, making her laugh was hazardous to Hyewon’s continued good health. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon immediately dropped her hands, turning her face so Dohwa couldn’t see how much she was blushing. </p><p> </p><p>She cleared her throat. “Hmph! See that you don’t!” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s Hyewon’s way of saying she forgives you because she likes you so much, Dohwa,” Yoosun explained <em> ‘helpfully.’ </em> </p><p> </p><p>“That is not what it--” Hyewon protested. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, no, I think I can see that,” Dohwa said, cutting her off to agree with Yoosun. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Traitors, both of them. I don’t know why I ever thought I liked either of them so much.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa patted Hyewon on the head. “I’m sure someday you’ll learn to properly express your emotions like an adult, <em> unnie.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re both horrible,” Hyewon huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and turning her back to the both of them… but making no move to actually leave Dohwa’s lap. “Perhaps I should go to bed and leave you both alone so you can talk about and laugh at me some more.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’re in <em> your room, </em> Hyewon,” Yoosun reminded her. “And there <em> is </em>only the one bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon paled. “There is… only the one bed.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Ah.” Dohwa at least had the decency to sound as embarrassed as Hyewon felt.</p><p> </p><p>“And it would be suspicious for you to send for another after you’ve brought Dohwa here, Hyewon,” Yoosun added.</p><p> </p><p>“I could change clothes and go sleep in your quarters--” Hyewon started.</p><p> </p><p>“You’d have to put on a mask and wig to do that though, wouldn’t you? That seems like an awful lot of trouble,” Yoosun prompted, carefully keeping her tone light.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon would have to take off the wig she was currently wearing to put on another one. The one currently covering <em> her blue hair. </em>Not to mention changing clothes in front of Dohwa was-- </p><p> </p><p>A bad idea for a great many reasons.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon rolled back over, trying to silently plead with her eyes for Yoosun to <em> shut up.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Yoosun steadfastly ignored her and continued with a deceptively dangerous sunny smile in place.</p><p> </p><p>“And besides, the mistress has to deal with a certain <em> issue </em>tomorrow in person, doesn’t she? Or are you going to leave the real work to me while you go play with Dohwa?” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon <em> very clearly </em> heard the unspoken <em> ‘like you always do.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>Ah. Right. There was still the matter of Chae Sowol to be dealt with. It had been Yoosun that had dealt with her last time, with the fire in the banquet hall, as Hyewon had <em> conveniently </em> been about to go into Bloom at the time. She had no such excuse now, and <em> well. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was Yoosun’s plan that needed to be tidied up, but after a lifetime of overlooking Yoosun’s feelings and needs, she should probably get started as soon as possible on making up for her past behavior.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, no, that is--” Hyewon said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be back to working on my experiments tomorrow whether Hyewon-unnie is the one who comes with me or not--” Dohwa protested.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, you both bicker like children enough whether it’s me or even <em> Ha Yunwoo </em> there,” Yoosun interrupted, <em> still </em> with that unnervingly perfect smile of hers firmly in place. “I imagine you won’t be getting <em> anything </em> done if it’s just the two of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa frowned, turning to jab a stern finger at Yoosun’s chest. “I know that you’re angry with Hyewon-unnie for reasons I don’t quite understand, but please try to keep me out of your weird lover’s quarrels. I take my research very seriously because it’s<em> my life</em> that depends on it.”</p><p> </p><p><em> That </em>finally cracked Yoosun’s placid facade, her mouth snapping shut and her head bowing in shame like a child being scolded. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Dohwa. It wasn’t my intention to make light of your work.”</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa’s expression immediately softened, and she gave Yoosun a reassuring pat on the head. “Apology accepted. But don’t you think you should be apologizing to Hyewon-unnie too, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon, I’m sorry for offending your delicate sensibilities by finally holding you accountable for your behavior,” Yoosun deadpanned.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon winced. She couldn’t really fault Yoosun for it as she <em> probably </em> deserved it, but it still hurt. Had Yoosun always been this <em>mean,</em> and just held her tongue before?</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa snorted, glancing over her shoulder to tap Yoosun on the nose. “That is <em> very funny </em> and very likely true, but that’s not how you apologize, Yoosun-unnie. You just did it properly for <em> me</em>, so I <em> know </em> you know how to. Do it properly this time.” </p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Yoosun said dutifully, a fond smile cracking through her facade. She took a deep breath, resting her head on Dohwa’s shoulder and hugging her closer, as if she needed to fortify herself before she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I am… sorry for taking my frustrations with our circumstances out on you, Hyewon. Especially now that you are finally trying to improve those circumstances, as clumsily as you’re going about it,” Yoosun said quietly, hiding her face in Dohwa’s hair in embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>“I am still… angry with you, yes, but I <em> also </em> still care about you very much and have no desire for any harm to come to you.” </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Cute.</em> </b> <em> When did Yoosun get so cute? How is she so cute? Even when she's insulting me she's cute. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dohwa nodded, awkwardly patting Yoosun on the side of her head as the rest of her was hidden behind Dohwa's hair and buried in her shoulder. "See, <em> unnie? </em>I knew you could do it.” </p><p> </p><p>She then flicked Hyewon in the forehead. “Now it's <em> your </em>turn to apologize.”</p><p> </p><p>"Ow! What was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's a reminder to make sure you do it properly!" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you really have so little faith in me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yes," Dohwa and Yoosun said in unison. </p><p> </p><p>“Traitors, both of you,” Hyewon grumbled, unable to keep some amount of fondness out of her voice even as she glared up at the two thorns in her side. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun had recovered enough to stop hiding in Dohwa’s hair and meet her gaze with an expectant smile, and Dohwa looked amused, if a bit exasperated with them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you just going to whine, or are you going to apologize to Yoosun-unnie?” Dohwa prompted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m Suh Hyewon, I can do both,” Hyewon huffed. “But if Yoosun gets to hide and hug you while <em> she </em>says it, so do I.”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you going to do that from down there-- <em> ah, </em> ” Dohwa started, cutting herself in embarrassment when Hyewon shifted and turned over in her lap, wrapping her arms around Dohwa’s waist <em> (and Yoosun’s back) </em>and burying her face in Dohwa’s stomach as Yoosun helpfully leaned back and tugged Dohwa with her to give Hyewon a better angle.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re both behaving like children,” Dohwa mumbled, her voice suspiciously muffled, like she was hiding her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon refused to check. If she moved a single inch she’d lose her nerve.</p><p> </p><p>“I could let go? Or dispose of Hyewon for you, if you’d like,” Yoosun offered. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon had seen some of the training Aunt had put her through-- had even gone through some of it herself for when they had to swap places-- and knew that Yoosun could and <em> would </em>scruff her like a cat and drag her off if Dohwa asked her to. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em> embarrassing</em>. Horrible. Awful. Both of you,” Dohwa replied, her voice still muffled.</p><p> </p><p>“So we can stay as long as we behave?” Yoosun prompted. “Don’t ruin this for us, Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try not to,” Hyewon mumbled. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Children, </em>” Dohwa chided, utterly exasperated with them both. But still she made no move to push either of them away or ask them to leave. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m sorry, Yoosun," Hyewon mumbled, red up to the tips of her ears. "I care about you, too. Not just because I don't know what I'd do without you. You've always been important to me. I wish I'd done more to show you that."</p><p> </p><p><em> “Dohwa, </em> ” Yoosun said in a stage whisper after a moment. <em> “Is this the part where Hyewon and I are supposed to kiss and make up?”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“I’m not going to dignify that with a response,” Dohwa said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“That isn’t a ‘no.’” </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon could <em> hear </em> the grin in Yoosun’s voice, <em>and in that moment knew true fear. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Hyewon, stop trying to smother yourself in Dohwa’s nightclothes so I can kiss and make up with you.” </p><p> </p><p>“D-do I have to?” Hyewon stammered.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Do </em>you have to?” Dohwa seconded.</p><p> </p><p>“Given your responses, it seems I have no choice but to--” Yoosun cut herself off as she grabbed Hyewon by the back of her collar and hauled her up, proving she could indeed scruff her like a cat. </p><p> </p><p>And then she tugged Hyewon’s chin over Dohwa’s shoulder, crushing the woman they both loved between the two of them, kissing her messy and desperate and for an <em> uncomfortably long time </em>before dropping her, leaving Hyewon dazedly clinging to Dohwa just to keep upright.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa coughed, turning her face away from Hyewon’s, pink all the way to the tips of her ears. “...Are you two quite finished?” </p><p> </p><p>“I am,” Yoosun said brightly, without an ounce of hesitation or shame, wrapping her arms around Dohwa and Hyewon both.</p><p> </p><p><em> “That was terrifying. You’re terrifying,” </em> Hyewon mumbled, still bonelessly holding on to Dohwa for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Yoosun agreed, fondly patting the back of Hyewon’s head. “Now, what are you two going to do about the bed?” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>whump.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “What do you mean ‘what are you two going to do about the bed?’” </em>Hyewon hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun just kept smiling her infuriatingly indulgent smile. “You’re just both so awfully cozy right now; I was wondering if I should go.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re </em> both awfully cozy right now, you mean,” Dohwa interjected. “I don’t remember agreeing to this.” </p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to stop?" Hyewon and Yoosun said at the same time. </p><p> </p><p>"...Are you <em> really </em> not twins?" Dohwa said bemusedly, trying to glance between them both from her admittedly awkward position.</p><p> </p><p>"We aren’t," they said in eerie unison, <em> again. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Stop that," Hyewon said flatly, as Yoosun sing-songed the same.</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're just being childish," Hyewon muttered, Yoosun pitching her voice low and growly and mockingly to say the same. </p><p> </p><p>"How are you doing that?!" Hyewon snapped as once again Yoosun mimicked her with perfect timing.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon finally decided to shut her mouth in favor of glaring at her double at that point.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun just grinned and booped her on the nose. "I've had years of study and practice." </p><p> </p><p>"...And you really aren't siblings?" Dohwa repeated dubiously. </p><p> </p><p>"If we were really twins I wouldn't have had to study and practice," Yoosun explained. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun's eyes flashed mischievously in a way Hyewon was learning to fear and dread, and she leaned in to nuzzle Dohwa again.  </p><p> </p><p>"Why do you ask? Is that a fantasy of yours? I've heard it's common enough to want to sleep with two sisters," Yoosun said, wiggling her eyebrows at Hyewon as she leaned in to breathe into Dohwa's ear. <em> "Sometimes even at the same time."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"That's obscene," Dohwa snapped, flushing an <em> adorable </em> shade of pink. "Just because I've Bloomed now doesn't mean I suddenly want to spend the night with two other women." </p><p> </p><p>She sighed. "And… you're <em> teasing </em> me, aren't you. <em> Ugh. </em> You're just as bad as Hyewon-unnie." </p><p> </p><p>"I resent that," Hyewon grumbled. "I would never do such a thing." </p><p> </p><p>"That's true," Yoosun hummed in agreement. "Hyewon can barely handle sleeping with one woman, much less two."</p><p> </p><p>"You're <em> terrible, </em>Yoosun-unnie," Dohwa groaned. "Let me up, both of you. I'm going to bed."</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course," Hyewon stammered, immediately scrambling backwards off of Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun simply dropped her arms to her sides, a strange...<em> wistful </em> expression on her face? </p><p> </p><p>"...I can prove it to you, if you'd like," Yoosun said softly, her voice weak and hesitant and timid in a way Hyewon hadn't heard from her since they were both thirteen and Yoosun had been terrified of <em> everything. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Dohwa said warily, crawling off of Yoosun's lap and turning to face her. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll show you. I can prove I'm not Hyewon's twin," Yoosun repeated more firmly, bowing her head and hiding her eyes, hugging an arm across her chest almost absentmindedly. "I'm sorry for… <em> teasing </em> you." She glanced up, catching Hyewon's eye with a sad smile. "Both of you, I suppose." </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean 'prove?'" Dohwa repeated, warily glancing between them.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun flashed Dohwa a reassuring smile that didn't reach her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"It'll be easier… to just show you." </p><p> </p><p>And then she turned around and began to undress.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon paled, finally getting an inkling of what Yoosun intended to do.</p><p> </p><p>"You mean your, um, your…"</p><p> </p><p><em> I can't even say it. I'm the reason she has it at all and I can't even say it. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Sh-show me what?" Dohwa stammered, her blush worsening by the moment. "Y-you don't have to show me anything." </p><p> </p><p>"I know. But I'm going to. I'm <em> choosing </em> to," Yoosun replied, holding up her last layer with a single, shaking hand.</p><p> </p><p>And then she let go.</p><p> </p><p>"You… didn't really have a choice, in showing me your most vulnerable state. And this… this is mine."</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon knew what to expect. She had seen Yoosun's brand before-- they did change and swap clothes in front of each other often enough, after all-- but it was a rare thing. Yoosun never undressed in front of her completely, never undressed <em> at all </em> when they slept together, and always redressed herself quickly when the circumstances demanded it.</p><p> </p><p>So Hyewon had never looked at it so closely before.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa had no such preparation, and she openly gasped and covered her mouth in shock when Yoosun's clothes fell away.</p><p> </p><p>There in plain sight, nearly as angry and red as it must have been the day it was made, was an ugly, palm sized brand, just below Yoosun's left shoulder blade. </p><p> </p><p>"So there's your proof," Yoosun said quietly, bitterly, as she self-consciously hugged herself again. "The Suh family would never allow such a scar on one of their own, even a cursed one. I am their property, not something so precious as a child to be hidden away and protected."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That's not true. Well, that's partly true, but that's not all true at all!  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon wrung her hands in her robes, trying to find the words to say as silence stretched awkwardly between the three of them.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun was precious to <em> her</em>, was her first and only friend, and while Hyewon <em> clearly </em> didn't know her as well as she thought she did, it was still so hard to <em> not </em> think of Yoosun as her other half, as an extension of herself. As part of her.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't even remember what her life was like without her anymore, much less imagine what it would be like when Yoosun finally left her behind.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa fidgeted in place, also at a loss for words, quite possibly for the first time in her life. "You… you didn't have to show me this, unnie." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun flinched, starting to pull her clothes back into place. "I can't see it, but I know how ugly it must be. It must have frightened you. I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not--!" Dohwa protested loudly, then cut herself off with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out in an aborted half-movement, almost like she was going to ask to touch it, then screwed her eyes shut and shook her head, clearly deciding against it. </p><p> </p><p>And then she threw herself at Yoosun, wrapping her arms around Yoosun's front before she had even managed to get half-dressed again, hugging her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't need to show me because I <em> believed </em> you, Yoosun-unnie. I was just teasing you earlier." </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa huffed out something between a laugh and a sigh. "You're both so <em> dramatic</em>, honestly."</p><p> </p><p>"Blame Hyewon, that's all her fault," Yoosun mumbled, seemingly unsure if she wanted to laugh or to cry. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon's mouth twitched. "Always so quick to throw me to the wolves," she said ruefully, shaking her head. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun laughed weakly, holding on to Dohwa's arms where they were wrapped around her shoulders. "You just make it so easy." </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon thought, watching the two people she loved most in the world hold each other, that she would feel something more.</p><p> </p><p>Anger or jealousy, most likely. Possibly even resentment, that once again all the things she could never have would be falling on Yoosun's shoulders, and soon even she would be leaving her behind.</p><p> </p><p><em> Warmth, </em> maybe, if she thought of herself as a better person than she was. Hyewon knew very well just how happy Yoosun and Dohwa could and <em> would </em>be together, if she could just keep her mouth shut and her hands to herself for once in her life. </p><p> </p><p>But all she felt was cold. Empty.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There isn't a place for me here. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon could never be so vulnerable with <em> anyone, </em> much less Dohwa. And if she ever scraped up the courage to even dare, Dohwa would only hate her for it, for her <em> hypocrisy, </em>for all the horrible things she’d said and done to her, lashing out against a child to satisfy her own self-loathing.</p><p> </p><p>There wasn’t a place for her here. There would never <em>be</em> a place for her here.</p><p> </p><p>It would be best for her to let go of that hope, to leave them both to their own happiness without her.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I do. I've brought it on myself, honestly. Just like I always do," Hyewon conceded, finally cracking a sad smile as she climbed to her feet. "I should go. You both need your sleep; you've had a far more strenuous night than I have, after all." </p><p> </p><p>Both Yoosun and Dohwa went completely red at that, just as Hyewon had expected them to. </p><p> </p><p>"But if you go sleep in my quarters you'll have to change--" Yoosun protested, the first to recover from her embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going to your quarters," Hyewon interrupted, stopping at the door. "I'm going for a walk. Because if I stay here I won't be sleeping a wink, not with my '<em> phobias </em>,' not with how I feel about you both," she said with careful emphasis.</p><p> </p><p>"...So I really did hear you correctly earlier," Dohwa muttered, pink to the tips of her ears, unable to look at Hyewon.</p><p> </p><p>"You did," Hyewon said flatly. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the proper rumors get spread around. I won’t be ruining our plans."</p><p> </p><p>She could hear those rumors already.<em> 'Look at the poor, <strong>lovesick</strong> mistress, so doting on her favorite that she gave up her own bed and sleep to avoid laying a hand on her when she was unwell.'</em></p><p> </p><p>Dohwa flinched, finally raising her head to look her in the eyes. "You know, Hyewon-unnie, I've thought a lot of awful things about you before, but I never thought you would be such a <em>coward."</em> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She's angry with me. What's there to be angry with me for? Hasn't she always just wanted me to leave her alone and let Yoosun spoil her?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon shook her head. "A coward is the truest thing I am, I'm afraid. I'll be back before the doctor comes in the morning. Try to get some proper rest before then."</p><p> </p><p>"She will," Yoosun said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I can count on you for that," Hyewon replied, leaving quickly and locking the door behind her before she lost her nerve, before Dohwa could make her change her mind. </p><p> </p><p><em> Run away, Suh Hyewon. Run away and lie and hide, it's all you've ever known how to do. </em>  </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I take it back," Dohwa snapped, pulling away from Yoosun. "You're both so dramatic and <em> stupid."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"We have our moments, yes," Yoosun agreed, pulling her clothes back on properly, her carefully neutral smile back in place as she turned to face Dohwa, sitting on her knees. "It's not <em> wise </em> of Hyewon to choose to go without sleep, but as much as I enjoy teasing her I can understand her belief that she would feel much worse if she stayed the night with you."  </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa sighed. "I'm not angry that she needs to clear her head. <em> I </em> need to clear my head after everything that's taken place tonight." She shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>"I refused to consider the possibility of any of-- <em>any of</em> <em>this</em> happening. And now that so much of-- of <em>this</em> has, I need time to-- to take it all into consideration." </p><p> </p><p>"The Bloom?" Yoosun said quietly, her carefully neutral expression beginning to crack. "Or the knowledge that both Hyewon and I are very much in love with you?" </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa flushed, ducking her own head this time. "Both? I can't answer either of your feelings. Not yet. I can't afford to think about… about any of that, not until I finish my antidote." She forced herself to look Yoosun in the eye. "I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun simply smiled at her, as soft and reassuring as she had always been. "I didn't expect to tell you tonight. I certainly wouldn't expect an answer so soon when I was hardly prepared to tell you my own feelings."  </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you," Dohwa said softly. "Then I hope you understand that I'm not angry because I intend to… to <em> choose </em> Hyewon-unnie." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun huffed out a laugh. "No, I think you have more sense and better taste than that." </p><p> </p><p>"She's not even here and you're still bullying her!" Dohwa protested.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun shrugged. "Hyewon could use a little bullying. But do go on, please tell me why you're angry, Dohwa." </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa grimaced. "I am <em> angry </em> because she left as if she had the right to make my choices for me. I can't say I share the same feelings that either of you do, but I do know that I care about and trust <em> the both of you</em>. Even with the Bloom, I wouldn't--" Dohwa's voice caught, her cheeks heating even more. "I wouldn't have offered myself to either of you if I disliked you." </p><p> </p><p>"I am honored that you consider me worthy of that trust," Yoosun said quietly, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa barreled on. "I am angry because she acted as if she was giving me away, <em> as if she were giving up. </em> Even if she is the mistress, even if it terrified her, <em> it was not her place to decide," </em>she snapped. </p><p> </p><p><em> "I </em> am the only one who gets to decide whom my heart belongs to. <em> I </em> am the only one who gets to decide who is worthy of my attention and affections. <em> Not </em>Suh Hyewon." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun simply rested her chin on her hand, sighing like a lovesick maiden and watching her with naked adoration. </p><p> </p><p>It was the most embarrassed that Dohwa had ever been in her life, and a record that she had broken <em> multiple times tonight alone. </em></p><p> </p><p>It was perfectly reasonable for her to hide her face in her arms and hug her knees tighter to her chest after that. She wasn't being childish, not one bit. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun laughed softly, not unkindly, at her reaction, and with a rustle of fabric crossed the space between them, gently nudging Dohwa's head up and caressing her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>This did nothing to help her ever increasing embarrassment and in fact had <em> quite the opposite effect. </em></p><p> </p><p>"If you ever would wonder what made us fall in love with you," Yoosun said gently, cupping Dohwa's cheek and resting her forehead against hers as Dohwa valiantly tried not to explode with her own embarrassment. </p><p> </p><p>"<em>That </em> is what drew us to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mortifying embarrassment?" Dohwa ventured, rooted to the spot by Yoosun's unwavering attention. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun laughed again, shaking her head, still resting against Dohwa's, nudging their noses together in ticklish butterfly kisses with the motion.</p><p> </p><p>"No, though that is a <em> very </em> cute side of you," Yoosun replied, pulling away in favor of cupping Dohwa's face in <em> both </em> hands now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is she going to kiss me? She just said she would wait for my answer, she can't be about to kiss me--  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You, Lee Dohwa, are the <em> antithesis </em> of everything I am supposed to be, and I cannot help but love you for it." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun brushed Dohwa's hair away from her face. "I love you, Dohwa. Though I am a liar, and a coward, and selfish besides. So let me be selfish a little while longer, and..."</p><p> </p><p>She leaned in, and Dohwa instinctively screwed her eyes shut and--</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun kissed her on the nose. "...put you to bed. After tonight, and for tomorrow, you really need your rest, Dohwa," she said brightly, as Dohwa's eyes flashed open and she jerked back in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>"That's-- that's a good idea, yes! Rest is good! Sleep is good! You're absolutely right," Dohwa stammered, turning her head away to put a little more distance between them.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you agree," Yoosun said sunnily, beaming that blinding, open and innocent smile like she had the first time she had coaxed her into calling her <em> Yoosun-unnie. </em></p><p> </p><p>"But then what are you going to do, unnie?" Dohwa said before she could stop herself. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun was her friend, and especially now that she knew her history, Dohwa was <em> determined </em> to not let Yoosun treat herself as lesser. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun smiled. "Kneel by your bedside and watch over you, most likely. I am being made your personal guard, after all." </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa fidgeted in place. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you just watching me sleep, unnie." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun stiffened. "Of course. I can stand guard outside the door if that would make you more comfortable."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not what I meant!" Dohwa said immediately. "<em>You </em> need your rest too, I'm sure you've, um, um," she broke off, her cheeks flaming. </p><p> </p><p>She had been about to say <em> 'you've had a more strenuous night than I have.'  </em></p><p> </p><p>"...you need your rest too, Yoosun-unnie," she repeated weakly instead. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm used to going without, just as Hyewon is. I'll be fine," Yoosun assured her. </p><p> </p><p>"Just because Hyewon-unnie is an idiot doesn't mean you have to be!" Dohwa snapped. </p><p> </p><p>"I can sleep on the floor then, if you insist…?" Yoosun said, humoring her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not sleeping on the floor, unnie," Dohwa said flatly. </p><p> </p><p>She ducked her head. "There's more than enough room in-- for you to--" </p><p> </p><p><em> Yoosun-unnie has done so much for me already. She's always getting me out of trouble, tonight especially. The least I can do is not let her put me before herself </em> <b> <em>again.</em> </b> </p><p> </p><p>"Lee Dohwa," Yoosun said softly, incredulously, ruefully. "Even <em> you </em> can't possibly be naive enough to think inviting a woman who's just said she's in love with you into your bed is a good idea." </p><p> </p><p>"I trust you," Dohwa said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't trust <em> anyone</em> with you that much, and certainly not <em> myself</em>."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Hyewon-unnie</em> trusts you."</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun scoffed. "Hyewon is a coward and an idiot who's probably dying of jealousy as we speak, desperately trying to distract herself from thoughts of all the things I could be doing to you right now that she can't."</p><p> </p><p>"But you won't be <em> doing </em> anything, Yoosun-unnie," Dohwa insisted.</p><p> </p><p>"Dohwa," Yoosun said, as if under a remarkable amount of strain, her hands on Dohwa's shoulders carefully holding her at arm's length.</p><p> </p><p>"I am not some <em> beast </em> who's going to lay a hand on you at the slightest provocation, of course not. But <em> this? </em> This goes beyond provocation. <em> Please </em> stop asking me to test the limits of my self-control. You need your rest, and I cannot guarantee you <em> any </em> if you keep asking me to go to bed with you." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm still not letting you sleep on the floor," Dohwa said stubbornly, though she <em> was </em> no longer able to look Yoosun in the eye. "You're my friend, Yoosun-unnie. If <em> you </em> sleep on the floor, <em> I </em>will." </p><p> </p><p><em> "Fine," </em>Yoosun snapped, pushing Dohwa onto the bed and climbing on top of her before she could react, her knees slotting into place on either side of her hips.</p><p> </p><p>And then Yoosun was kissing her <em> viciously</em>, teeth nipping at her lips, forcing her tongue into her mouth and Dohwa forgot how to <em> move, </em> much less <em> breathe</em>-- </p><p> </p><p>And then after a few breathless moments, Yoosun pulled away, just as flushed and flustered and out of breath as she was.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you... understand now?" Yoosun panted, her eyes blown wide and her shoulders shaking.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Well," </em> Dohwa said, clearing her throat once she caught her own breath. "I <em> did </em>get you into the bed, unnie." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun froze, finally taking stock of the situation, of the <em> position </em> she was in. And then she laughed, she laughed and laughed and laughed until there were tears in her eyes and she collapsed on top of Dohwa, burying her face in her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"You win," Yoosun laughed against her skin, hugging her closer. "You win this time. Lee Dohwa, you sly little thing. What on earth am I going to do with you?" </p><p> </p><p>"Stay put and have a good night's sleep," Dohwa replied, more than a little smug. She was allowed to be a little smug about this, right? </p><p> </p><p>"All right," Yoosun agreed, laughing once more. "I'll stay right here until Hyewon barges in and hauls me off of you in the morning." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short fluffy chapter to kick my writer's block in the teeth and a lil calm before the storm because shit is gonna hit the fan eventually :D</p><p>Thank you for your patience, I love you all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>If Yoosun had been given more of a choice in the matter, she wouldn’t have slept in her uniform. But Dohwa had told her to stay put after…</p><p> </p><p>Well. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa had told her to stay put, so Yoosun had stayed put. It was easy enough after that to let Dohwa loop her arms around her neck and tug the blankets up over them both. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It really is that simple for you, isn't it. You said I would stay, and do nothing, and so I will.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun had very carefully kept her hands above Dohwa's shoulders, resting her head on Dohwa's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat and the slow, evening out of her breathing as she fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>And despite her own misgivings and anxieties, the comforting warmth of Dohwa's arms around her had won out, lulling her into a brief but fitful sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She woke before dawn as she always did, and before Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I should probably wake Dohwa before Hyewon comes barging in to do it. They’ll probably start bickering immediately, after all...</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>...But Dohwa looks so peaceful. And she'll probably be too embarrassed to stay when she wakes up.</em>  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Besides, if Dohwa pushes me off before Hyewon gets here I won’t get to see Hyewon be jealous and embarrassed.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There were plenty of other reasons to not wake her, of course. After all, it had been well after midnight by the time she and Hyewon had managed to get Dohwa to a proper bed and calmed her down enough (from her panic attack and then her tirade after Hyewon left) to get some rest.</p><p> </p><p>And more selfishly...</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun liked where they were. She liked it a lot. It was hardly surprising-- of course she liked having Dohwa under her, and Dohwa’s arms around her.</p><p> </p><p>But Yoosun had never been held by anyone before, not since she was old enough to remember it at least-- and her relationship with Hyewon certainly wasn't a cuddly one. </p><p> </p><p>She and Hyewon met their obligations to each other and little more, though Hyewon had likely never noticed that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>No one had ever held her before until Dohwa had. She'd invited Yoosun into her bed, and then provoked her into it when that didn't work.</p><p> </p><p>Like this, Yoosun could almost pretend that they had done everything right. That she hadn't had to lie and kill and scheme to get to this point.</p><p> </p><p>Like this, Yoosun could almost pretend that Dohwa had invited her into her bed from the start; that Dohwa had wanted this, had wanted <em>her</em>, and that she had made love to Dohwa properly, and every bit as gently and sweetly as Dohwa deserved, until the woman she loved had fallen asleep in her arms. </p><p> </p><p>But that was just a dream, and like most of Yoosun's dreams, it was bound to be ruined by Hyewon.</p><p> </p><p>“Time to get up!” Hyewon shouted, throwing open the door and storming in without even bothering to knock, much less tap out their code first. </p><p> </p><p>...And when Yoosun had levered herself up on her elbow to glare at Hyewon over her shoulder from her spot in bed with Dohwa, Hyewon had immediately flushed red to the tips of her ears and retreated, sliding the door closed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>“...What was that?” Dohwa said blearily, trying to sit up and blushing as red as Hyewon had when she noticed the weight on her chest keeping her from doing so. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Yoosun said warmly, trying not to laugh at either of her loves’ expense and only mostly keeping it out of her voice, crawling back on her hands and knees so Dohwa could sit up properly. “It seems like someone is having second thoughts about her choices last night.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine! This is fine. I asked you to, after all--” Dohwa squeaked, bolting upright and then cutting herself off when she noticed how close that put Yoosun's face to hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Dohwa,” Yoosun said, grin widening as she sat back on her heels at the end of the bed. “I was referring to Hyewon.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Oh.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun poked Dohwa on the cheek. “Though you are making a <em>remarkably</em> similar expression to hers in the moment between her opening the door and promptly running away from it.” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa huffed, still adorably flushed. “Well it serves her right! Making assumptions and decisions all on her own like that.” </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose it does.” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa cleared her throat. “Not that I... Not that I, um, insisted on sharing the bed with you just to spite Hyewon-unnie.”</p><p> </p><p>"I know, though I could hardly begrudge you that if you had. Bothering Hyewon is my own favorite pastime, after all. You were just letting me take advantage of your kindness once again." Yoosun grinned, "...Even if you did have to trick me into it." </p><p> </p><p>"You were being unreasonable!" Dohwa exclaimed. "And I didn't trick you into anything! You did that all on your own." </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose I did," Yoosun said softly. "It was like a pleasant dream, spending the night and then waking up in your arms. Maybe a dream I will even live to see again someday. But now it's time for me to wake up." </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa frowned and leaned over, almost falling on her knees and levering herself up on one hand as she reached out with the other to flick Yoosun in the forehead. "Stop being so dramatic, it's embarrassing." </p><p> </p><p>She groaned, "<em>Ugh</em>, the two of you really are going to be the death of me. You're such different people but you're both so stupid and melodramatic in <em>exactly</em> the same way."</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun flushed, extremely aware of how close Dohwa was to falling into her lap. "But until you finish your antidote, a dream is all this can be, isn't that what you said?" </p><p> </p><p>"And I'm making good progress on that antidote. But you and Hyewon-unnie both keep acting either like I've sworn to never love until the day I die or that I've already decided to break the other's heart, which is stupid because I haven't <em>decided</em> on anything." </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa shuffled closer, pressing a quick kiss to Yoosun's cheek as she said, "And maybe I won't <em>decide</em> between the two of you at all. If you and Hyewon-unnie can love two people at the same time, why can't I?"</p><p> </p><p>And then, pink to the tips of her ears, Dohwa retreated as quickly as she'd come, climbing to her feet and heading to the door, leaving Yoosun dumbfounded and lovestruck, holding a hand to her cheek in wonder, her face burning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyewon spent the night wandering the garden, alternately brooding and sulking, smoking her pipe all the while. She didn't go out of her way to be seen, but she didn't go out of her way to go <em> unseen </em>, either. </p><p> </p><p>As was always the case in her life, the gossip was inescapable. She still found it strange, that so many risked speaking of her in such a way without first making sure she was out of earshot; her violent temper was well-known and often the subject of such gossip, after all. </p><p> </p><p>But then again, Hyewon couldn't thrash every fool who wagged their tongue in her presence, and she had no desire to try.</p><p> </p><p>Yet.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Isn't that the mistress?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Goodness, it is! What could she be doing, out and about at this time of night? And after that horrible business with the peach blossom maiden being kidnapped no less!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Weren't she and that maiden rather close?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I heard that, too! It was rumored to be quite the love story-- the ill-tempered, lascivious mistress utterly charmed by a spirited young maiden-- the only lover a woman like that couldn't touch." </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "If she's so taken with her, what's the mistress doing </em> <b> <em>here? </em> </b> <em> Shouldn't she be by her lover's side at a time like this?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Who knows! Maybe she isn't so smitten now that someone else has laid her hands on her. Or maybe now that she can take her as she pleases, the allure is gone. Who knows how a woman like that thinks?"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon blew out her pipe, almost shattering it in her clenched fist as she stormed back to the pavilion she'd just passed. </p><p> </p><p><em> "She thinks," </em> Hyewon snarled, slamming her fist against one of the wooden supports with a massive <em> smack</em>! "That idiotic gossips like you cannot begin to presume what's on her mind."</p><p> </p><p>She stepped forward, as the two gossiping women paled and almost unconsciously stepped back, following her, cowering before her. Clearly, they thought Hyewon's fists would strike them next.</p><p> </p><p><em> "She thinks," </em> Hyewon repeated, grinding her teeth, "That after such an ordeal, the peach blossom maiden needs a gentler touch than a wretched bitch like Suh Hyewon can provide. Such a <em> lascivious, ill-tempered </em>woman, could not possibly be capable of kindness or gentleness, or tenderness--"</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon lowered her clenched fists to her sides. "--not even when the woman she loves needs it most. I will love Lee Dohwa until the day I die. Go and wag your tongues about <em> that</em>, if you must. Get out of my sight."</p><p> </p><p>It was a bit over-dramatic, even for the displays of affection she typically arranged solely to embarrass Dohwa, but still she found herself truly meaning every word.</p><p> </p><p><em> Gods, I make </em> <b> <em>myself</em> </b> <em> sick. Disgusting, lovesick, dramatic fool. </em></p><p> </p><p>After that incident word must have spread; Hyewon never caught anyone so brazenly gossiping about her again for the rest of the night. </p><p> </p><p>She wandered back to the mistress's residence when the sun rose, and found the woefully incompetent "doctor specializing in Flower Maidens" waiting there when she arrived.</p><p> </p><p>"I will check in on Dohwa first. You will be sent for when I decide she's ready to see you," Hyewon said shortly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, of course, I serve at your pleasure, my lady!" the poor woman said, clearly remembering Hyewon's foul temper and determined not to be on the wrong side of it this time.</p><p> </p><p>Which was how Hyewon found herself in her current predicament, having grumpily thrown open the door <em> to her own bedroom </em> and then been glared out of it for daring to disturb its occupants.</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun could be truly terrifying when she wanted to be. And having disturbed her in bed with Dohwa, Hyewon really couldn't begrudge her that <em> terrifying, </em> despite being on the receiving end of it for once.</p><p> </p><p>Which was why Hyewon now stood with her back to the door, cursing her life choices. She could faintly hear voices from inside, a bit of rustling of the sheets, but she didn't dare open the door again until she knew for certain what she was getting into.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, that problem was solved by the door slamming behind her and Dohwa yanking her into the room by her collar.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you done being a dramatic idiot yet, or were you planning to stand there until you became part of the scenery?"</p><p> </p><p>"I, um, no?" Hyewon stammered, turning to Yoosun for help and finding none, as she was now apparently in dire straits of her own. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun was seated on her knees at the end of the bed, dumbfounded and red-faced, holding her hand to her cheek and staring into space.</p><p> </p><p>"...What, exactly did I just miss?" Hyewon said carefully, glancing between Yoosun and Dohwa. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" Yoosun exclaimed, dropping her hand from her face as if it had burned her. </p><p> </p><p>For a moment, Hyewon had considered that maybe Dohwa had slapped her-- which was ridiculous, this was <em> Yoosun, </em> who was kind and polite to a fault at least where Dohwa was concerned, and whom Dohwa adored besides. Yoosun would never have done anything deserving of a slap, and even if she had, Hyewon could hardly believe Dohwa would have minded enough to actually <em> hit her. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know," Dohwa said smugly, which did nothing to allay Hyewon's growing concerns. </p><p> </p><p>"I’m not sure if I would actually," Hyewon said, her voice strained. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Isn't this what I wanted? For the two of them to be happy together, and all that entails? It doesn’t concern me. I have no right for it to concern me. </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> "Nothing happened!" </em>Yoosun protested frantically, eyes wide as they darted between Dohwa and Hyewon.</p><p> </p><p>Dohwa raised an eyebrow at her. "I wouldn't call it <em> 'nothing' </em>when it was <em> you </em> who pushed me onto the bed and--" </p><p> </p><p>"<em>That was to get you to take the bed! </em> And it was <em> you </em> who pulled me down on top of you, and then told me to do nothing and sleep, <em> which I did. </em> I did nothing, and I slept very well in your arms, and <em> nothing happened!" </em> Yoosun shouted without stopping to breathe, her face getting redder by the moment, leaving Hyewon and Dohwa both dumbfounded and staring.</p><p> </p><p><em> How little I must know of her. I've never seen Yoosun like this, but surely she must have felt this way before, surely </em> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <em> must have made her feel this way before. </em></p><p> </p><p>“Dohwa,” Yoosun continued quietly, screwing her eyes shut, taking a moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts. “I understand very well the impulse to lash out at Hyewon in order to make her understand that she has hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun grit her teeth, clenching her fists in her clothes, her head bowed. “But please, <em> please-- </em>not… not like this. Please don’t do me the disservice of toying with my feelings by telling shameful half-truths of me in the process.” </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa flushed, thoroughly chastened. "You're right. I-- I behaved childishly, and I shouldn't have-- I shouldn't have. That was cruel of me. I'm sorry."  </p><p> </p><p>"For what it's worth, I didn't think you had done anything untoward, Yoosun," Hyewon said. "I'd never think ill of you."</p><p> </p><p>Yoosun scoffed. "Of course not, for you to think ill of me you'd first have to be even thinking of me at all." </p><p> </p><p>"That's not true," Hyewon protested softly. "I know I'm a self-absorbed brat most of the time, but you have to know that I think the world of you, Yoosun. You have to know how much I trust you, what with--" Hyewon coughed, "--with everything, and um, last night."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," Yoosun said, looking horribly embarrassed and turning her head away.</p><p> </p><p>"You know," Dohwa said, resting her chin on her hand. "The two of you are very sweet when you're not hurting each other. How cute." </p><p> </p><p>"We're not <em> cute</em>," Yoosun mumbled, flushing and ducking her head again.</p><p> </p><p>"It's even <em> cuter </em>of you to deny it like that!" Dohwa squealed, flopping over onto the bed by Yoosun and reaching up to pinch Yoosun's cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She glanced up at Hyewon. "Hyewon-unnie, stop being an idiot and come tell your lover she's cute." </p><p> </p><p>"But that's-- that's <em> embarrassing," </em> Hyewon protested. <em> "We have the same face." </em></p><p> </p><p>"And <em> still </em> Yoosun-unnie manages to be cuter than you," Dohwa cooed, stretching out Yoosun's cheeks while Yoosun blushed furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you hear that, Hyewon? Dohwa thinks I'm <em> cuter than you</em>." Yoosun made a valiant effort to sound smug, but it fell a bit short with her raging blush and Dohwa still playing with her face. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon coughed and immediately changed the subject. "The doctor is here for Dohwa, I should have her sent up now--"</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ugh,” </em> Dohwa groaned and made a face, and sufficiently distracted, let go of Yoosun’s face to let her head fall into her lap. "But I'm <em> fine. </em> And if it's that Flower Maiden doctor again, <em> I </em> know more than she does." </p><p> </p><p>"That may be the case, but as far as everyone else is concerned, you were kidnapped last night and god only knows what was done to you," Hyewon explained.</p><p> </p><p>And then she sighed, rubbing her temples, her shoulders slumping and her voice softening in shame. "I'm sorry. If I'd gotten you out sooner, none of this would be necessary. This is all my fault."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't your fault," Yoosun said quietly, looking as guilty as Hyewon felt. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon smiled gently, stepping up and reaching down to ruffle Yoosun's hair. "That's very kind of you to say, but you don't have to coddle me anymore. Save that sort of talk for Dohwa, hmm?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't need to be <em> coddled, </em>" Dohwa grumbled, still sprawled across Yoosun's lap. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe not, but I'm bound to try and spoil you anyways," Yoosun replied, soothingly running her fingers through Dohwa's hair. "Or do you want me to stop right now?" </p><p> </p><p>"...Maybe not," Dohwa admitted reluctantly, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch like a particularly affectionate cat.</p><p> </p><p>"That's what I thought," Yoosun said with a hint of a laugh, her indulgent smile back in place.</p><p> </p><p><em> "You're </em> both very cute," Hyewon forced herself to say, "but Yoosun should probably something so her uniform looks less like she wore it while spending the night in bed with my lover." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun choked. "...You're probably right," she agreed once she'd recovered.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been known to happen on occasion," Hyewon said dryly. </p><p> </p><p>Dohwa glared up at her. "'In bed with' <em> your </em>lover?" </p><p> </p><p>"As far as the rest of the Garden is concerned, <em> yes, </em> " Hyewon snapped in frustration. "Even if I can't be yours in truth, it's still in all of our best interests for us to keep pretending that <em> you're mine. </em>" </p><p> </p><p><em> What do you want from me, Lee Dohwa? I leave you alone and you hate me, I try to be yours and </em> <b> <em>this </em> </b> <em> happens. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Of course, because pretending is all you know how to do, isn't it," Dohwa said coldly.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon threw her hands up. "Fine! Sure! Perhaps it is all I know how to do! But I don't have to <em> pretend </em>to be in love with you!" she exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>"Just <em> listen </em> to me, Lee Dohwa,” Hyewon said and then sighed, rubbing her temples. “Until… until we can get you out of here, you're safest under <em> my </em> protection. If… if you Bloom again before that happens, it will be your choice, and your choice alone, who will attend to you, and I will take care of everything else. Just pretend with me a little longer… <em> please?" </em></p><p> </p><p>"She's right," Yoosun said quietly, suddenly stopping playing with Dohwa's hair and looking down at her. "After the example Hyewon is going to make of our scapegoat, no one will dare lay a hand on you again. If we… keep pretending, it will keep you safe."  </p><p> </p><p>"And if I don't want to pretend anymore?" Dohwa demanded. </p><p> </p><p>Hyewon’s face fell. "Is it really so terrible, pretending to like me? Do you really hate me that much?" </p><p> </p><p>"No," Dohwa mumbled, turning her head away, her bangs shading her eyes. "I don't hate you."</p><p> </p><p>"She's upset because she'd rather not pretend and just be lovers to us both, Hyewon," Yoosun said brightly, as Dohwa sputtered and sat up so quickly she very nearly headbutted Yoosun's chin, avoided only by Yoosun smoothly leaning back out of the way at the last moment.</p><p> </p><p>Hyewon for that matter, couldn't decide if she felt her soul leaving her body or all of her blood rushing to her face. Maybe both at once.</p><p> </p><p><em> "Pardon?" </em>she squeaked in an incredibly strained voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Dohwa thinks we're both stupid and that we shouldn't make her choices for her, when in fact she has no intention of choosing at all," Yoosun elaborated, as Dohwa flailed wildly, trying to put her hands over Yoosun’s mouth to shut her up, and Yoosun calmly dodged every attempt, her expression unchanging. </p><p> </p><p>"Or maybe I won't date either of you<em> ever, </em> what do you think of that, huh?" Dohwa snapped back, blushing furiously and giving up on silencing Yoosun, trying to scrape together some of her composure. </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun smiled brilliantly. "Then that's <em> also </em>something we can all discuss later, after you've seen the doctor and Hyewon's terrified the noblewomen into leaving all of us alone." </p><p> </p><p>Yoosun pressed a quick kiss to Dohwa's cheek and stood up, smoothing out the creases in her uniform and grabbing her mask. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll go fetch the doctor. Try not to kill each other or combust while I'm gone, won't you my loves?" </p><p> </p><p>And with that she was gone, leaving both Hyewon and Dohwa sputtering incoherently in her wake.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE PLOT IS ARRIVING AT SOME POINT IM JUST REALLY GAY AND SOFT IM SORRY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"Not one word," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dohwa snapped, still blushing furiously and refusing to look Hyewon in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-- I wasn't going to--" Hyewon cleared her throat. "I mean, I don't want to make any assumptions. This is obviously a um, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>extremely</span>
  </em>
  <span> delicate situation, after all and--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dohwa decided the fastest way to put an end to Hyewon's stammering was to yank her down onto the bed with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When this resulted in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassed Hyewon sprawled over her, she had second thoughts about her course of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a lot of words, unnie," Dohwa muttered, trying to pretend that their current position was entirely intentional and that she wasn't regretting her actions at all. Not one bit. No regrets whatsoever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(She still made certain to keep her face turned away from Hyewon; she wasn't an idiot.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not helping me avoid making any assumptions, Dohwa," Hyewon murmured, so close that Dohwa could feel the tickle of Hyewon's voice and her breath on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I maybe did not think this course of action through in its entirety," Dohwa admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is better than the pond, I'll give you that," Hyewon said, laughing softly against Dohwa's neck, making her shiver </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That time was on purpose, it had to be! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'd like to get up now, Hyewon-unnie," Dohwa said, pushing at Hyewon's shoulders and not finding any give in them </span>
  <em>
    <span>at all.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Hyewon mumbled like a spoiled child, and what was she… was Hyewon actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>nuzzling</span>
  </em>
  <span> her neck now?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sure!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dohwa squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you didn't seem to mind it when Yoosun was the one doing it," Hyewon continued, and now her breath was on Dohwa's ear and it </span>
  <em>
    <span>tickled-- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unbelievable. What does Hyewon-unnie think she's doing? The doctor will be here any minute now and--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-- what happened to your, um, your phobia, my lady?" Dohwa stammered, changing tactics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it's just this much, what is there for me to be afraid of?" Hyewon said innocently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you must know," Hyewon continued, and Dohwa did not like her tone, not one bit-- "that if you keep dragging women into your bed like this, they're going to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>ideas.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dohwa groaned. "You and Yoosun-unnie both. She practically said the same thing, too!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon stiffened and then cleared her throat, levering herself up on her elbows so they weren't pressed so close anymore, looking down at Dohwa and properly looking her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she going to kiss me?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky you're so cute," Hyewon grumbled, shifting her weight onto one arm to free up a hand to flick Dohwa in the forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ow! Hey! What was that for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, of course she wasn't. She's still Hyewon-unnie, after all. She's just teasing me like always. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can live with it if it's Yoosun," Hyewon mumbled, blushing and looking away from her, "but don't go giving these</span>
  <em>
    <span> ideas </span>
  </em>
  <span>to other women, all right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, it's hardly a surprise that someone as spoiled as Suh Hyewon is a jealous type. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My lady! Are you telling me you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Dohwa said incredulously, seizing the rare chance for her to tease the mistress </span>
  <em>
    <span>back </span>
  </em>
  <span>for once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Extremely,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hyewon growled, rising to the bait as she always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well! That's your own fault then, isn't it?" Dohwa retorted, and with that, finally managed to push Hyewon off of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon yelped, tumbling into an undignified sprawl on her back as Dohwa retreated farther up on the bed and sat up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment the door slid open and Yoosun stepped in and grinned beneath her mask when she took in the scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was afraid we might be interrupting something, but I see everything here is still business as usual," she said, leading the poor, frazzled looking Flower Maiden doctor in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite," Dohwa said primly, schooling her face and trying very hard not to laugh as Hyewon huffed and hauled herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have knocked, you know," Hyewon snapped at Yoosun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought it best that the doctor see Dohwa as soon as possible," Yoosun said easily. "Wouldn't you agree, my lady?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon's eyes narrowed for a moment as she tried to come up with a snappy retort, but then she sighed and waved Yoosun off, seemingly having failed in that endeavor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Whatever. Don't you have better things to do now, then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go fetch some proper clothes for Dohwa to change into after her examination," Yoosun supplied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned around then, nudging the harried doctor into the room and then closed the door behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um, good morning, my lady, Miss Dohwa!" The doctor said quickly, quite clearly terrified of Hyewon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What followed was an only moderately mortifying check up of Dohwa's bruises and a very, very firm refusal of any further </span>
  <em>
    <span>examination</span>
  </em>
  <span> while Hyewon sat off to the side, blushed furiously, and kept her mouth shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Miss Dohwa is actually in better condition than would be expected if the proper ceremony had taken place; being bound and suspended for so long, and in, ahem, so many places and ways, even if done so carefully and as safely as possible, often results in </span>
  <em>
    <span>extensive </span>
  </em>
  <span>bruising. Even counting the um, several </span>
  <em>
    <span>love bites, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Miss Dohwa is practically unscathed in comparison." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"'Unscathed,'" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dohwa mouthed incredulously, flexing and squeezing her fingers in and out of fists as she tried to control her temper. The doctor, who really didn't deserve her ire, didn't notice. She was too distracted by her desperation to appease Hyewon anyways. But Hyewon noticed, wincing sympathetically for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had spent the entire examination biting her lip and never once took her eyes off of Dohwa, looking remarkably guilty as she occasionally nodded to let the doctor know she was listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor cleared her throat, glancing nervously between them. "Considering the er, strenuous nature of the coming-of-age ceremony, usually young maidens are not to um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertain</span>
  </em>
  <span> any noblewomen for at least a week after their First Bloom. I don't think such precautions would be necessary in Miss Dohwa's case. Unless there is any pain, or um, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bleeding</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the--" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"There isn</span>
  </em>
  <span>'t," Dohwa said quickly before the doctor could finish that sentence-- or worse, insist on an examination again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor jumped, almost as if she had forgotten her own patient was there, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was a person</span>
  </em>
  <span> who could speak for herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon nodded again, and the doctor stumbled on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then um, I will leave the recommendation for Miss Dohwa's activities to your discretion, my lady." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are unchanged," Hyewon growled, finally looking at the woman who was speaking to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beg pardon?" the doctor squeaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one else will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertaining </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lee Dohwa," Hyewon snapped. "Just as if she were still an underage Maiden, her activities in that respect will remain unchanged. No one will be laying a hand on <em>my</em> Dohwa unless they want me </span>
  <em>
    <span>to cut it off.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dohwa tried very hard not to spontaneously combust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, why does she always have to be so stupid and dramatic? Not that I don't appreciate her keeping the other noblewomen away, but she could have said it less embarrassingly!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least Hyewon had the decency to blush as well, going red all the way to the tips of her ears once she realized what she had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon cleared her throat. "You can tell that to whoever you need to. You're dismissed," she said curtly, and the doctor was all too happy to scramble to her feet, offer a quick bow and farewell, then bolt out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see things here are much as I left them," Yoosun said, a soft laugh just at the edge of her voice as she stepped past the fleeing doctor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back! Please make Hyewon-unnie stop being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>embarrassing</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Dohwa said brightly, sitting up in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosun laughed softly as she slid the door closed behind her. "I'm not sure anyone could do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon frowned. "I'm sorry, are you supposed to be my fake lover or not? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> just doing my damn job-- and doing it very well, I might add." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretending </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it is wishful thinking on your part though, isn't it," Yoosun said, ruffling Hyewon's hair as she sat down beside her. She glanced at Dohwa. "That's why she's so embarrassing. She's never liked anyone before so she doesn't know how to behave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could say she just doesn't know how to behave in general." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yoosun grinned. "No, no, you see, Hyewon </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>her manners; she just chooses deliberately to never use them. It really is quite wretched of her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you two quite finished?" Hyewon said sourly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but you are," Yoosun said, laughing. "Don't you have a noblewoman's life you should be ruining right about now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh," </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hyewon groaned, climbing to her feet. "I suppose I shouldn't put off dealing with Sowol any longer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'm sure Yoosun-unnie loves you even if you are a mannerless wretch sometimes," Dohwa called after her as Hyewon headed to the door, and was rewarded by both Yoosun and Hyewon going red to the tips of their ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Payback.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyewon paused at the door, clearing her throat as she glanced over her shoulder. "...But do you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then she left without waiting for an answer, closing the door behind her and leaving carnage in her wake. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>